Stuck In Darkness
by jazzy2may
Summary: Brutally attacked, Iruka’s life is changed forever. Naruto's left shattered. Can they rebuild their lives? Will Kakashi stay with Iruka forever? Yaoi IruKashi, NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1 & 2

**This is yet another slightly revised version. Most spelling errors have now been taken care of. :D**

**This is CHAPTER ONE and TWO**

**Stuck in the Darkness  
**Written by: Jazzy

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke

Rating: Mature  
Sequel: No

Summary: Brutally attacked, Iruka's life is changed forever. Shattering Naruto. Can they rebuild their lives? Will Kakashi stay with him forever? Will Naruto recover?

Warnings: YAOI, Slash, M/M Coupling, Perversion Alert!  
**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

Other warnings: AU, Non-Con, torture, permanent disability (no, Iruka is not going to be miraculously cured! I'm being cruel and putting my foot down right now. No begging will change my mind!) um lets see, what else to warn about, well Romance, possible humor, uh, Hurt/Comfort, Sasuke is 18, Naruto 17, Sasuke has not yet betrayed his team.

**

* * *

****  
PART ONE**

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings but than again why should he? The village was a safe place to be. Anbu and patrolling ninja safeguarded this village even from its fellow villagers. Perhaps not as secure as when the Uchiha clan patrolled the streets but safer still than most other villages out there.

Iruka was tired from his grueling hours in the missions' desk and from his work at the Academy. The students had been particularly obnoxious and rowdy earlier in the day. Konohamaru the ring leader was as spastic as Naruto had been back in his days as a pre-genin. Konohamaru like his sensei was waiting for Naruto's return. They were both anxious and excited that their friend was coming back into town very soon and his mission over for the time being which meant Naruto would be around for a week or two to rest up for his next mission.

Iruka had forgotten the other reason for his kids' antsy behavior.

The festival.

Iruka felt very lonely going by himself even though he had run into his students and their families he managed to smile and pretend he was having a good time but the truth of the matter was he was very lonely and very sad. He didn't have anyone to share the festivities with, well no one special that is.

Iruka couldn't be gladder when the festival finally came to a close. Already his mind was hard at work thinking ahead to the morrow's class as well as the arrival of team seven.

He missed Naruto. It had been three weeks since team seven had been deployed on a C rank mission. Iruka was excited that they would be arriving back on time. He'd received word from one of Naruto's frog buddies.

He smiled at the picture that popped into his head. The frog was about the size of a cat and it hopped onto his desk and looked him straight in the eye.

"_Iruka-Sensei, it is a distinct and awesome honor to finally meet you! It is also my pleasure to inform you that my little brother, Naruto-kun, his blonde brash and loudness will be home shortly and looks forward to an evening at Ichiraku's with you, his treat!" rib--bit. Said GamaKichi, very verbose, almost suck up like._

_Iruka had blinked then smiled. "Thank you, frog-san, I mean GamaKichi-san."_

"_No prob., enjoy. Bye now." Then the frog disappeared in a puff of smoke. The kids laughed. Iruka let them go early for the day as a special treat. He was happy to have team seven finally coming home at last from such a long mission._

_He pictured the last time he'd spent time with Naruto just a week before he and his team went off on their three week long mission. Naruto was growing taller, his shaggy blonde hair, his wide grin, and sparkling blue eyes, the dance of joy that would take place as he would offer Naruto ramen. No matter how old Naruto seemed to get he could never restrain his joy for Ramen. _

**

* * *

**Iruka couldn't help grinning. He would be treating Naruto to their usual at Ichiraku's. He loved making Naruto happy. Naruto was like a son or baby brother to him. He loved the child so much. Naruto was finally coming home.

His head in the clouds busy making plans for tomorrow he failed to notice his danger.

Someone growled at him he turned around blinking with surprise pulling a kunai instinctively as he turned to face his assailant but his head didn't quite get to turn instead it hit his doorframe solidly with a hard "thunk".

Iruka fell through the doorway, his door opening widely for his falling body. It had been unlocked. Iruka fell on to the floor of his home with a heavy weight on top of him. He struggled even as he saw black spots in his eyes and couldn't quite focus on the weight on his chest. It was so difficult to breathe. He was being suffocated.

He was under attack and it was brutal.

**

* * *

The monsters didn't let him die. They had a plan. They wanted him alive to suffer through it. He fought, he struggled, he tried to escape to sound an alarm but jutsu was cast and silence was all that could be heard in the outside world.**

Iruka screamed and screamed as his body was besieged. Blood splattered the inside of his home. The walls were soaked in blood.

A sneering leering laughing face covered his own face and forced a thick tongue down his throat. Iruka gagged and tried even harder to escape.

"Protector of the fox demon, it's long past time you paid for your hypocrisy."

His bones were broken. His skin was torn and shredded. His hair was loose and allowed to fall to cover his features. The ring leader grabbed him by his hair and smiled as a kunai slashed his face.

"So pretty," he murmured in a tone of voice that made Iruka fear for much more than his life. "But more pretty when you bleed." Said the perpetrator, happily humming as he continued to slice Iruka's face.

This was insane and painful. Iruka tried to understand what was happening to him but his mind refused to work. He was shutting down. His fingers were snapped one by one so that he couldn't perform any kind of jutsu or genjutsu. Iruka choked on yet one more scream. Tears burned his eyes, blood and tears mingled on his cheeks. The knife reopened his old scar across the bridge of his nose, slicing from cheek to cheek and adding more marks. It got harder to breathe, blood and air mingled and he choked, coughed swallowed blood and air, he tried not puke.

When he didn't think it was possible for his torture to get any worse, worse came.

The large body that covered his own spread his legs and angled him to the perfect position and Iruka blacked out as a new kind of pain battered his tender body. He woke up some time later to more laughter and more pain as the second and third assailants took their turn and their time with Iruka sensei.

His house was quiet.

They had left him to die.

Foot steps came back to him. The leader's face smiled and kissed him.

"This is the last sight you're ever going to see." He beamed demented. Iruka thought he meant it was time to die not what it actually came to mean. Iruka's eyes dilated in horror as the blade stabbed first one eye and then the other. Iruka screamed his final screams of agony.

He felt something wet and strong lick at the blood from his cheeks, a tongue toying with his wounds and a last obscene kiss that made Iruka want to die.

"Give my regards to Naruto when you see him next. Please let him know this is but only a taste of what we're going to do to that little freak of nature, hmn? Heh heh."

At last the last member of his assaulters left him alone to whimper and finally stay unconscious. He hoped he died. He wasn't looking forward to the healing that so many injuries would require; painful hours upon painful hours of healing torture. The healing would be just as much torture as the actual torture had been. He knew that from experience.

Hours went by. The night was so still. His door slightly ajar letting in the morning sun as it made its slow route through the night sky making it day. But Iruka could not see it, not the blue sky or the rays of heated sun. All was dark and painful.

He trembled afraid they would come back afraid to move because he knew they had killed him and if he moved maybe he would die and yet he wished he had died.

He wanted so much to see Naruto again. But he didn't want Naruto to see him like this. Clothes torn, body marked by all the obscene things they had done to him. He needed to warn Naruto, though. He needed…. He needed Kakashi to save him. He needed Kakashi to keep Naruto safe.

They would be back.

They were going to come back.

Naruto would be next.

Iruka whimpered, choked, gurgled in the air bubbles and froth of blood in his air ways. He didn't have much time. Not much time left.

**

* * *

Students were aimlessly sitting on the swings or up in trees waiting for their sensei to come start the new school day. They were afraid.**

Fellow chunin teachers began to worry. Where was Iruka? It was unlike him to be so late without calling or making arrangements for a substitute to cover for him.

**

* * *

**Iruka was nearer to death by the time he was found.

Naruto had been disappointed that his favorite chunin had not been able to make it to their dinner date but he understood that perhaps the message hadn't been very clear. So he thought he might take Iruka out for breakfast instead. Iruka had always been a busy man but always in the past Iruka had always found time for him and for Raman. With the festival last night and with the possible mix of signals, that Team seven would be back today rather than last night.

He was hurt that Iruka had not come to Ichiraku's but he was also worried because it was not like Iruka not to at least send a message by summons to let the boy know he would not be able to make it to dinner with him. However mixed messages could also attribute to the uncustomary way the night had gone, and the festival of course. He grinned as he let a mask twirl on his finger, it was a panda.

Naruto hadn't expected to see what he did. Naruto was the unlucky one to find Iruka and to find the message written in blood on Iruka-Sensei's walls.

Naruto's screams had drowned out the village and had been heard all the way to the forest of death. Anbu and shinobi were running towards the screams. Sasuke managed to get their first with Kakashi coming second.

Sasuke crushed Naruto's face into his shoulder. "Don't look dobe." he gasped "Don't look." But it was too late for Naruto not to look. Sasuke's own mind flooded with memories of his own tragedy years before, as he tried to keep the big blue eyes from taking in the horror of Iruka's state.

Kakashi had never been known for his sanity but on seeing Iruka what sanity he seemed to possess just sort of shriveled up and died as he clutched at Iruka.

"What has happened to the little Chunin? Chunin, my little chunin, what has happened here?" his voice kept steadily rising and rising, as blood and tears soaked through his mask, as he buried his face into his sometime lover's neck. His voice as well as his body shook, "Ruka?! RUKA."

Like a wounded animal he hugged Iruka to him sniffing him in, unable to give him over to anyone else.

It took 23 shinobi and three Anbu to get him to release Iruka to the medic nins and even then it still took Tsunade to bash him in the head and hit him with a sedation jutsu to send him off to dream land and out of their hair so they could work on Iruka's depleted chakra and depleted life force. The blood and bruises and injuries were too numerous to count. Tsunade did not have high hopes for Iruka-sensei's survival.

Some time later after nearly twenty hours of intense surgery and many medical procedures Iruka's eyes opened once and looked at them through shattered brown orbs. His life seemed to stabilize for a little bit. Tsunade gasped and bit down on a cry of grief.

"Naruto." he whispered. "Where is Naruto? Keep him safe. Have to warn… have to …. Naruto, Naruto. I can't see you. Can't… find… him… Kashi…. Kakashi-sama, help me, please. Someone… help me, please." He whimpered brokenly.

Tsunade soothed him back into a deep sleep near the state of a coma and continued to work on him for another few hours more, continuing her efforts to save his life.

**

* * *

**Tom and Tommy, cat summons stayed perched on the windowsills or else they paced on the floor back and forth mirroring Kakashi and Pakkun.

Kakashi was not much better. He was a wreck and did not dare leave Iruka's side for a single moment.

When Tsunade at last left surgery she did not look hopeful. She looked long and steadily into Kakashi's eyes and her compassionate gaze rested for a moment on the rest of team seven.

"He's been blinded and he's been raped and I don't think he's quite sane any more. Do you understand me, Kakashi?" asked Tsunade. "Do you hear what it is I am saying? Whoever tortured Iruka-Sensei did a good job of destroying him. He needs support and someone to take care of him for the rest of his days. So he needs you to pull yourself together brat and help him. Got me?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Revenge and the hunt will have to wait. He calls for you and… for Naruto. He's very worried Kakashi, and he's afraid."

Kakashi nodded again.

"Do not upset him or else you will be banned."

Kakashi nodded again.

She led him into the private room and left him to be with his Iruka in privacy. Kakashi held Iruka's bandaged hand between his own and rested his head against the covers next to Iruka's side.

**

* * *

**Some hours later.

"Kakashi." Whispered the distraught chunin. He was restless in his hospital bed. Kakashi came awake between one intake of breath and the next.

"Kakashi-sama?"

"I am here Ruka." Said Kakashi, bending down to kiss one of the bandaged hands he held so tightly in his own. "I am here now, my little chunin. Right here. No one can hurt you now. I'm here, love. I'm here."

"Naruto? Where is Naruto? Did they hurt him?"

"No, Naruto's fine. Everything's going to be alright"

"Kakashi?"

"I'm here, Iruka-koi, I'm here."

"Kashi, oh god, Kashi, oh god, oh god, they hurt me." Gasped Iruka his voice coming out high and panicky. He could only see the blackness but in his mind's eyes the last thing he'd seen in his vision was the hate-filled faces of his assailants and the one who had blinded him. "Oh god, they hurt me. Please, please, make them stop. Kashi-sama, make them stop!"

Kakashi bit down on a sob. He grabbed the controls and forced morphine into Iruka to help deaden the pain he was in.

"I know. I know." He whispered. "It's going to be okay. It's over now, love. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now and I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you."

Iruka was weeping clutching at Kakashi even as the morphine promised him a deep and painless sleep.

**

* * *

**Naruto was weeping still into Sasuke's shoulder, three days and still Naruto seemed broken, fragile, unable to stop crying. The Uchiha brat looked pained and was amazingly gentle with his team mate. Naruto was helplessly incapable of getting his act together he kept whimpering and weeping and begging in that broken little boy's voice.

"Iruka-sensei, Ruka-nii-chan, wakey, wakey, Ruka, Ruka." It seemed as if he could say nothing else.

He seemed to have regressed to some traumatized child wraith of himself. He now seemed incapable of figuring out how this could have happened let alone why was Iruka sensei on the floor in all that red paint. He seemed unable to even conceptualize the kind of hate that it would take to totally destroy such a good and kind and decent person like Iruka Umino. Naruto the seventeen year old had left the building and it didn't seem he was going to be making his way back in any time soon.

Sasuke brushed shaking fingers through blonde spiky shaggy locks and whispered words of comfort in to his friend's ear. His voice was hoarse from the constant use. Naruto huddled, grew smaller, tinier and burrowed into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke rocked him gently. "It's all right now, dobe, everything's going to be all right. I'm here. We'll get Iruka's assailants. We'll make them pay. I promise."

Revenge was Sasuke's specialty it was one of his reasons for existing.

They were in the corner of Iruka's hospital room. Sasuke's cold eyes burned with vengeful intent. He watched over all three shattered individuals. But his full attention was for Naruto.

**

* * *

**Sakura sat quietly helplessly watching them all. Flowers were inadequate. Words seemed useless. Nothing she could do seemed to help anyone at all.

She was floundering for something to do or say. She fussed with Iruka's bed linens. She made sure to give her teammates beverages and snacks which they left alone. She sighed feeling more useless

Flowers filled the room along with cards and get well gifts like stuffed animals and fruit baskets. Iruka slept on. He seemed at peace with Kakashi at his side. When he was awake he was always so upset he called for Kakashi and only the jounin seemed able to comfort him. Naruto was as much in a state as Iruka was and Sasuke did not leave Naruto's side not even for a bathroom break.

Sakura felt useless.

Two cat summonses, both calicos, in hues of gold and browns and grays, tortoise shell calicos made their lazy way to the bed, each purring a soothing yet loud sound. They looked worried over their chunin summoner. Each was wearing a chunin flack jacket that matched Iruka's and little blue hataiets with the leaf symbol sat jauntily at a rakish angle on their heads. They were obviously tom cats and Iruka had named them simply; Tom and Tommy.

It was something expected of Naruto that kind of simplicity but perhaps it was also a learned trait since Iruka seemed to be that simple too at times.

Sakura sighed. The cats were very persistent. They curled up on the bed next to their chunin friend. Not master because cats called no man master. They owned you not the other way around. Sakura knew this for a fact because the two toms had told her so in their most arrogant of tones.

She sighed. Why cats, Iruka-sensei? What good were cats?

Ino and Rock Lee came in and took Sakura away. They wanted to help their friend in her time of grief. Sakura could not deny their aid.

**

* * *

**It was a long and painful convalescence for Iruka. He was lost in a world of darkness. He could not see and what he could see was only in his memory. A memory tainted by terror and pain and faces he didn't care to think on. He tried to concentrate on the faces he loved but nothing was coming to him. He despaired.

But Kakashi was always there. Kakashi soothed him and gave him the medicines that helped with the pain. Kakashi held his hand and kissed his tears away. Kakashi promised him that this time he was going to stay. Maybe he was fool for believing in Kakashi. His heart though felt secure. He felt safe. Kakashi made a promise. He always kept his promises.

**

* * *

**Unknown to the Hokage or Sasuke, Kakashi's summons were sent out in search of Iruka's assailants while Pakkun and one other dog had stayed behind with Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi stared the second one in the eyes.

"You can give instruction and speak human tongue, like Pakkun can, right?"

The large dog nodded her head.

"My Iruka has finally gained some strength and is leaving the hospital today. He will need a guide dog for the rest of his life. Therefore, I am ordering you to obey Iruka and to take care of him whenever I am absent. Your soul duty, your life's mission, is to protect, guide, and guard over Iruka-sensei."

The dog was not pleased with the mission; she was not a Seeing Eye dog. She was a ninja. But she was also Kakashi's summons and she had no choice but to obey Kakashi's wishes. "Yes master, as you command."

**

* * *

**Cat summons polluted the air around the hospital room. Kodachi scowled. Cats! Grr!

Iruka was Kakashi's mate. It was only natural he would want his mate protected. Kodachi understood this and would do her best to guard Iruka but she wasn't exactly sure on the whole helper thing. She had never been trained. She didn't know what she needed to do for a blind man.

And cats were only going to complicate things.

Useless things cats always taunting always a hindrance and never a help.

In her more cynical moods she could only shrug and tell herself it made sense that Kakashi would fall for a mate who smelled like a cat. Though Kakashi was as loyal as his dogs, he liked the roof tops far more than he liked solid ground. Kakashi had to be half cat half dog. He was more a cat than a dog, so it made sense he would mate with a cat human.

The chunin was a kind man easily taken advantage of, easy pray for cats to use. Enslaved to cats and willingly so!

It was terrible. She wanted to pull out her hair or else make some cat stew. Cats were better dead then alive making trouble for her.

Iruka's voice had risen in fear and confusion he was calling for Kakashi again. Kakashi left Kodachi to reflect and think alone on what her new duties would be. His mate was summoning him and was in need of comforting. It was only natural that Kakashi should do as his mate bid. Kodachi understood this.

**

* * *

**

**PART TWO**

Kakashi watched over Iruka like a guardian angel and as a lover should. Iruka had terrible nightmares as well as day-mares. Because he was blind he couldn't always tell night from day or awake from being asleep.

He couldn't see.

His house was the only thing he knew blindfolded but even then with the dogs and cats and Kakashi around things ended up out of place and Iruka stumbled, humiliatingly around his house, bumping into things damaging his knees, falling on his face or else on his butt. Freaking out when Kakashi would touch him and forget to speak as if Iruka could see him as if Iruka were not blind. Any unidentifiable noise would set Iruka off and send his mind tail spinning to that terrible night of torture.

Weeks of this behavior and weeks of transition and it still felt like it had happened just yesterday.

When he thought he heard their laughs or felt their touches all he could see in his mind was the blade and his assailants. He couldn't see or hear Kakashi trying to calm him down trying to touch him.

Kakashi would restrain him and it only made things worse, yet what else could Kakashi do?

Iruka could be dangerous, surprisingly dangerous for a chunin. Kakashi could easily believe now why there had been more than one assailant. Iruka was strong, really strong, like the earth or like the dangerous undertow of the oceans.

Iruka's emotions were mercurial, those quick silver emotions rapidly changed from one moment to the next.

Kakashi was helpless to ease Iruka's suffering.

It wasn't easy to be blind. And worse was the pain. It seemed Iruka was in a constant state of pain. His eyes hurt. His muscles hurt. His chest hurt. It felt like his body was on fire from all of the wounds he'd sustained.

Iruka had taken the last pill of his last refill on his prescription pain killers and now he needed more.

It was a familiar argument.

Iruka says, "I'm in unbearable pain."

Kakashi replies. "You don't need any more pills."

Iruka throws a fit and ends up causing himself more pain. Kakashi is defeated in that moment when Iruka kneels on the hard wood floor and sobs. "Where were you when I needed you? How can you deny me the only thing that makes the pain less?"

Kakashi hears those words like a knife blade through his heart.

Kakashi heard Tsunade in his memory telling him, _"Under no circumstances would there be another refill. Iruka should have already healed enough not to need any more pain pills."_

Kakashi sighed in defeat as his love's tears wreak havoc on his heart.

"Please Kashi, I need it. Please. I'm not an addict. I'm in real pain."

Kakashi shakes his head. Kodachi translated the silent movements to Iruka. Iruka's hysterics climbed another notch.

"Please, you have to help me. If you care you'll find a way to get me another refill. I'm in so much pain. Why do you want me to be in pain?!" he screamed accused. He found something hard and threw it in the direction he felt Kakashi was in.

Kakashi dodged the thrown lamp. Iruka's mood swings were dangerous. It was part of withdrawal and part post traumatic stress, and was to be expected, yet Kakashi felt so helpless to witness it.

**

* * *

**He was weak to Iruka's cries of pain. Against his better judgment he went to Tsunade and begged for more pain killers for Iruka.

Tsunade glared. "No. He's turned into an addict. He doesn't need the pain relief pills, Kakashi. He just thinks he does."

"He's in real pain, Tsunade-baa-chan. He's weeping. Iruka would not weep if it weren't real. He's suffering and in pain. Just give him this last bottle of prescription pain meds, I beg you."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi for a long calculating moment. "Fine, but it will only be worse later on."

"Thank you, Tsunade."

"Don't thank me. This goes against my oaths and beliefs. But if the pain is real, if his injuries are not healing as quickly as I believed they would then it would also be a violation of my oaths. I will give you the meds but I will need to examine him again. Keep an eye on his dosage as well Kakashi. Keep careful track of how many of these damned pills he takes. We have to be sure that this is not addiction that Iruka is sliding into."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, Tsunade sama, I understand."

"By the way Kakashi how are your dogs doing?"

Kakashi tripped over one of his feet. "Uh."

"They are searching for Iruka's assailants still aren't they?"

Kakashi sighed. "How long have you known?"

"I am the Hokage you brat. I know all, I see all; I have a magic crystal ball." She said then thumped him on the head.

Kakashi manfully took the hit and saw stars. The Hokage was not a woman to be messed with. Why did he always forget that little fact?

"So any luck?" she demanded as she accompanied or kind of escorted him to his and Iruka's now shared home.

"No, none." He growled.

Tsunade frowned. "That's not good."

**

* * *

**The house was so quiet with Kakashi gone. Iruka was afraid that he had pushed Kakashi too far and made him leave him, permanently.

Iruka was trembling and weeping. He was terrified. Kodachi seemed unable to comfort him. Even the twin calico cats were fretting and unable to sooth their terrified companion.

"Kakashi, where are you?" he asked, calling out fretfully. He waited for any kind of noise to alert him to where Kakashi was but he knew he had been too late to apologize. Kakashi was gone.

"I'm sure he'll be back Ruka-chan." Meowed Tom-tom, sympathetically.

Kakashi had abandoned him. Yet he remembered in the hospital Kakashi told him he would not leave him not ever, not this time.

Iruka was desperately searching the room with slow steps and jerky movements and hands outstretched, fingertips searching, searching for any sign of the missing jounin. He ignored his meddlesome cats and continued to search the room desperate for any sign of Kakashi.

He tried using sound waves to find Kakashi, tap tap, knock knock, stomp stomp, like a bat he could almost sense the width, length, and density of the room.

"Kakashi, I didn't mean to throw the lamp. I'm just in so much pain." He murmured, pitifully knowing he was talking only to himself. "I didn't want him to leave, Kodachi, you have to find him and bring him back to me."

Kodachi licked Iruka's tear-stained wet cheeks, she sighed. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi had ordered me never to leave your side when he is not here. I cannot bring him back to you. But I would not worry, Kakashi is your mate. He will return to you." She insisted.

"Please Kakashi come back," he begged, "come back. Please Kakashi, talk to me. I'm sorry, truly. I don't mean to cause so much trouble."

**

* * *

**_**-Memory-**_

_  
There was laughter in his head. The ugly men's sneering faces in his eyes. The knife glinting in the moonlight as it slashed first one eye and then the other. _

_He screamed in pain, pain that only got worse with every new torture that came next._

_Their hands on his flesh, ripping and tearing of his clothes, knives so many Kunai, tearing away cotton from skin, slicing some of the tender bronzed skin uncaringly, making him bleed. His legs forced open, forced wide.  
_

_**-end memory-**_

**

* * *

**Iruka started to shake hard. Reality and memory seemed to mesh into

One horrible and terrifying relived nightmare. The cats rubbed against him and tried to purr comfort to ease their friend's growing agitation.

"Kakashi?"

"Kakashi where are you? Where are you? You said you wouldn't leave me."

Kodachi looked out the window hoping Kakashi showed soon. The chunin was in full blown trauma mode.

**

* * *

__****-Memory-**

_Legs struggled to kick out at the men holding him open. His hands struggled sluggishly to make seals of summons, a jutsu of some sort. Another punch to his face, his finger was suddenly snapped like a twig. Iruka screamed._

"_oh, does that hurt?" asked an amused cruel voice._

"_So fucking tight. Such a tight little bitch." He hissed in pleasure. Riding the last of his climax. Blood and cum leaked in a slow sludge down Iruka's thighs._

_Iruka whimpered. His last sight ever was his assailant's cruel smile and his pleasure as he released and climaxed inside of his body._

_**-End memory-**_

**

* * *

"I need those pills. Make the pain stop!" he screamed. "Please just make it stop!"**

"Kashi-sama! Kakashi!"

"Please, come back, please, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it. It hurts."

"It hurts." He cried hoarsely. Sobbing raggedly. "Come back please"

"Please come back"

He felt so very alone and so very vulnerable and so intolerably abandoned he wept more painfully, more bitterly.

He was so afraid.

So terrified.

"I didn't mean it."

"I don't need those pills. I don't need them. I just need you and only you."

"But I hurt so much and the pills make it better they make the pain less. They make it better. But _You_ make everything worth everything."

He kept muttering to himself now on his knees on the floor, rocking and hugging himself he felt chilled to the bone. He needed a blanket. Kodachi leaned up against his shivering back and gently nuzzled Iruka's neck and hair.

"Everything will be all right Iruka Sensei. Kakashi shall return. He won't abandon his mate." She said.

* * *

When Kakashi made his appearance Iruka's bandaged face seemed to light up and without a single miss step the wounded chunin threw himself with perfect aim for Kakashi. Kakashi caught the running and leaping chunin into his arms. Iruka's arms wrapped themselves desperately around his neck and held on for dear life as he sobbed more heart wrenching tears of pain and loss.

"Kakashi, Kakashi." He gasped benediction, prayer, devotion, insanity.

"It's alright Umino. I'm here. I'm here now. I had to get Tsunade-Hokage. Nothing you do will make me leave you. I told you I wasn't going to leave you. I promised. Remember?"

Iruka Umino smiled, hands touching Kakashi's face, constantly caressing and touching Kakashi's face, resting warm hands against curves and sharp bones.

"I love you. I love you so much. I was so afraid I had made you go away or that I was dreaming and I thought I heard them again. Their voices in my head, in my ears, laughing, always laughing. Their filthy hands on me. I can't seem to get clean Kakashi. I scrub and scrub and it never goes away. I was foolish and I couldn't hear Kodachi at all though she yelled at me and barked and my Tom and Tommy cats are so upset to. I upset everyone. I didn't mean to. They kept telling me I wasn't dreaming that you were here or coming back but I didn't believe them I couldn't make myself believe them."

"I'm here, Iruka-koi. I'm here, my Ru-chan. I'm here now. I'm sorry I frightened you so. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"I threw the lamp at you. I hit you. I'm so sorry Kakashi."

"It doesn't matter Ru-love, I'm never leaving you. Throw things at me, beat me, I will never leave you. I love you. I promised you and me forever."

"Yes, yes, yes. My Kakashi, my Kashi-sama. Tell me again; keep telling me so I don't forget again."

"Mine. You and I are forever. I will never leave you, Iruka, not ever. I love you. I love you. And I will never leave you, no matter what you do to me. I will never leave you. I love you." Kakashi repeated over and over holding Iruka close, letting Iruka breath him in and feel him and touch him.

It was at least an hour before Iruka was calm again.

Tsunade closed her eyes and fought the pity that welled up inside of her. She had already known that Iruka was destroyed she just hadn't quite realized how much or how true she had called it.

**

* * *

**TBC


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

**This is yet another slightly revised version. Most spelling errors have now been taken care of. :D**

**THIS IS CHAPTER THREE and FOUR**

**Stuck in the Darkness  
**Written by: Jazzy

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: Mature  
Sequel: No

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Iruka did not leave Kakashi's house at first. Months of hulling up inside of the shared apartment, keeping himself separate from the scary world outside. Here he had some control of his space and person. Out there he wouldn't know up from down, left from right, navigation, buildings, and streets, trampled by horses or kids or crowds of market shoppers. He trembled in mortal fear and terror of leaving the house and doing things on his own. He couldn't.

He couldn't do it.

He was blind.

He couldn't see.

His world was nothing but darkness, endless night without stars or moon to guide him.

How was he supposed to take care of himself? How was he supposed to leave his house, walk the streets or explore the forest without sight? How was he to be of any use to Konohagure when he could not read files or reports documents, how was he to do his job? How was he to teach throwing kunai or shurikan if he couldn't see what his students were doing wrong or even see the target? How was he to protect his student or his village when he couldn't see his enemies if they stood before him?

How was he to teach or protect the young ones when his eyes were gone?

He despaired. He felt useless.

His pills helped but they couldn't bring back his sight. He hated that he needed them. Every time he took them he felt worse. He felt so much self loathing. Tsunade had also prescribed anti-depressants and anti-anxiety pills to go with his pain meds. He hated being helpless. He hated needing these pills.

He hated being so pathetic and needy. But he was in so much pain. It was real pain not faked. Why didn't they want to believe him? No one knew what he was going through. No one had suffered through what he'd suffered through. No one knew what he was feeling. What he could see every day behind his useless eyes.

He sat in his chair and rocked. The back and forth motion helped sooth his frayed nerves like Tom-Tom and Tommy-cat in his lap both cats purring and sometimes having conversations with him. Mainly though he felt cat hugs. Cats could be very expressive, even unselfish sometimes. He wished he could read their faces but their voices were kind and sweet to his ears. They soothed him and comforted him and they were there for him when Kakashi was at the mission's desk.

Kodachi wandered the house in her usual protective circuit. Her eyes searched the property at random intervals as did her nose. It was her job to keep the chunin safe and to be his eyes when he needed them. She felt the chunin's chakra spike. She made her way quickly back up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Iruka thought he sensed someone in his room. The cats had departed only moments ago. He reached out tentively to explore his environment. He thought he heard breathing not his own.

"Tom-Tom?"

"Tommy cat?" He asked growing uncertainty. His voice shook as did his exploring hand.

"Kodachi-sama?"

No answer. Iruka trembled and felt sweat pop out on his brow.

"Kakashi?"

The presence was still there, Silent, watchful. Iruka felt afraid.

"Who's there?"

No movement, barely even the sound of breathing but it could be his own breathing, but it wasn't always in time with his breathing so it couldn't be his own breathing. But maybe it was, maybe he should hold his breath and listen for the other's breathing. Iruka held his breath and listened. Someone was holding their breath as well. He'd heard it and then the very quiet inhale and a click of teethe on senbon or on kunai or something.

Yes, there was someone else in the room with him.

Iruka jerked out of his chair. "Who's there?" he roared. He was in defensive stance ready to aim an attack at the person in the room with him. He was listening very carefully for where the next sound would be coming from. Was he about to be attacked again? Or was it that they just wanted to look on the ruin they had left behind them in their last assault?

"Answer me!" he growled.

The presence was suddenly gone. The sound of padded paws came to his ears and sudden relief as the presence disappeared and he was alone with Kodachi. He was shaking so bad he fell to his knees and hugged the dog tightly.

"Iruka-Sensei, what has you upset?" asked Kodachi, on alert.

"I … I thought someone was in the room with me." Answered Iruka shaken.

The dog sniffed the room for a little bit circling and sniffing and finding nothing for her senses to pick up on.

"Perhaps you just need to rest a little. Your scent speaks of you being very tense. I'm here, you don't have to worry, and Kakashi will be here soon. His time in the mission's desk is almost up for the day."

Iruka laughed. "I still can't believe he's covering for me at the mission's desk. He can't even write a report without smudging the ink. Let alone his handwriting skills remind me of a less disciplined three year old."

"Maa, Iruka." Whined Kakashi. "So harsh."

Iruka laughed delighted all fear suddenly gone from him as well as all tension. He threw his arms around Kakashi and kissed the jounin's face all over.

"You're home! Oh Kakashi I missed you so much!"

Kakashi blushed with pleasure. He enjoyed being needed and being missed and being appreciated. He was glad to come home to Iruka's arms.

But he could tell that today there was something more to his Iruka's greeting. He could smell fear and relief and see it in Iruka's chakra. He looked sharply at Kodachi. Kodachi shrugged. Kakashi frowned.

Iruka's neediness was another part of his trauma. At times it was something Kakashi shamefully admitted to enjoying. But the worst part of such neediness was how devastating Iruka could be. The mood swings were more spectacular than anything Iruka had been like before the attack that left him blind and traumatized.

* * *

But today Iruka seemed more of a wreck than usual. He would have to talk to Kodachi in private later.

Meanwhile he had a dolphin to comfort and take care of. Iruka stroked Kakashi's face fingers wandering carefully, mapping every inch of bone and skin. Kakashi smiled and stroked Iruka's back and let his hands wander lower. Iruka trembled and they kissed. It was a kiss filled with love and need and passion.

It felt like Iruka was sucking all the oxygen out of his lungs. Then the kiss broke and Iruka whispered words into his ear.

"Make it go away. Say those words again. Make me believe you'll never leave me."

Kakashi obliged him. Kiss. "I love you." Stroke. "I cherish you." Kiss kiss. Caress. "I'm never leaving you."

He gently backed Iruka onto the bed Kakashi's voice was strong like his arms and firm like the bed beneath them. He continued to make love to his little chunin. "I love you" they kissed again.

"I love you." Said Iruka arms tightening around Kakashi as he lay on his back with Kakashi's weight pinning him to the soft yet firm surface.

"I love you" they repeated together as one, breathing as one, their rhythm joining into one rhythm, one heart beat after the other. Passion built like a fire, hot and burning, then expiring into gentle heated embers known as afterglow.

* * *

Kakashi held Iruka for a while. Kodachi made them soup from a can and some toast for dinner. Then she sat down and gave a vigilant report of her day's doings.

"I felt his chakra spike just moments before you returned home. I heard him demand that someone speak but no one was there. I only scented Iruka and his cats in the room, Kakashi-san."

"I see." Said Kakashi looking sad. "Thank you."

Kodachi bowed then went back to her mate, Bull, and her pups, in the other realm. Kakashi lay back on the bed and spooned against his mate feeling something like pain tearing his heart. He stroked Iruka's hair. It was getting long. It was thick and soft and he loved Iruka's hair. He loved Iruka. But his heart was breaking.

Would Iruka never get better? Would this madness never end?

Tsunade had told him it would be forever but Kakashi had hoped it would eventually settle down a little maybe become a little more manageable with time. Still it didn't make much of a difference to him. He would always be by Iruka's side.

Always.

The silent watchful presence kept showing up. Iruka was getting afraid. He was creeped out. He clinged even more over the growing weeks to Kakashi, begging him not to go to work, begging him not leave him alone with just the animals.

* * *

"Why, what's gotten into you Iruka?" asked Kakashi concerned.

Iruka trembled, his breath quickened as fear and adrenaline pumped through his veins he was finally going to tell Kakashi what he'd been noticing and fearing the last couple of weeks.

He popped a pill dry, like candy, and took a deep calming breath hoping the muscles in his stomach would loosen soon. His nerves were killing him. His eyes ached.

"I swear Kakashi someone is always watching me. I heard him. He's careful but every now and then I'll hear something like a needle or a senbon or something, maybe just an uneven or quickening of breath." Iruka felt tears creep into his eyes felt horror once more.

"The animals never seem to notice him. But I felt him." He tried to breath tried to calm down but nothing seemed to be helping.

"This seems strange Iruka. Don't you think your cats summons or our Kodachi would have noticed something?" asked Kakashi concerned.

"He touched my face once. I was napping and then I felt this touch and I woke up and no one was there but someone was there, someone who wouldn't answer me. The summonses didn't notice him, not at all."

"Are you sure it wasn't one of the cats?" asked Kakashi gently.

Iruka bit down on his lower lip. Trying to control his breathing and to calm himself down to keep from weeping with frustration. "I'm sure it wasn't the cats and it wasn't Kodachi. Her weight on the bed is never unnoticed. I told Kodachi to search the room and she smelled no one, nothing, she saw no one. Tommy-cat and Tom-Tom say the same things. But I know someone was there. I know it. And they don't show up if you're here Kakashi. I am so afraid."

Kakashi frowned. He didn't like what Iruka was saying it gave him a feeling of unease and … fear.

Maybe this wasn't madness after all.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kodachi, Tom-Tom, Tommy-Cat

The nin-cats and nin-dog were having a stare down. Tommy-cat smirked then licked his impressive claws.

"So how long have you been with your master?" asked Tom-Tom

"How long have you been with yours?" asked Kodachi in reply.

Both cats twitched. "We're not slaves." Said Tom-Tom, "like you dogs are." Chimed in Tommy-Cat. Then the brothers said together "Humans serve us."

Kodachi growled. "I'm no slave. I choose to serve."

"We help out Iruka from time to time." Agreed Tommy-Cat the more mature yet younger of the two cats.

Kodachi growled. Cats were so annoying!

Tommy-Cat didn't like dogs but Iruka needed the three of them to look after him while his lover was away. He wanted some peace in the house between them. He knew it upset Iruka to have them fighting. The chunin was rather jumpy these days.

* * *

"He's always needed us to look after him" Purred Tom-Tom, in his superior tone. Tommy-cat sighed. Tom-Tom was in a rather snippy mood today. Perhaps his brother was sensing something? Even his own hair tingled with unease today.

Kodachi choked. "I'm not a nurse maid."

"Are you sure of that?" The brothers asked as one, teasing their house mate.

Kodachi turned her nose up at them then padded up to Iruka's room, not that her presence would make "the weird one" go away. "The weird one" that came around from time to time was back. Kodachi couldn't see him or hear him or smell him. Kodachi never seemed to notice "the weird one". Tom-Tom pointed him out to his brother one day not long after Iruka started getting really paranoid.

Tommy-Cat was uneasy about "the weird one's" visits. He coveted Iruka. He was like an alley cat trying to barge into another cat's territory. If Iruka were female and in heat Tommy-Cat had no doubt that "the weird one" would make a move and try to force Iruka to abort Kakashi's kits and force a claim of his own on Iruka. Only a strong mate would keep such a thing from happening and kill the interloper. He wondered when Kakashi would start to get wise to the interloper's presence.

Tommy-Cat hadn't liked the look of him but Tom-Tom ever mischievous liked to play with the visitor. He liked to see how much he could push both Iruka and "the weird one's buttons. "The weird one" was really trying to be sneaky. But didn't he figure out yet that they were ninja-cats? Cats can see anything, invisible, ghost, chakra, and anything visible from secret jutsu techniques to reading a person's face and body language. Cats were not to be messed with.

They were cats they kept their secrets close to the vest. They never let information out except when there was reason to. A reason that they thought was reason by their terms. "The weird one" didn't dare bother Iruka when two nin-cats were eyeing him with narrowed slits and ears held down in fierce warning. They didn't dare hiss. It upset Iruka. Then there wouldn't be any pettings or special cat nip treats or play with the strings if they frightened Iruka.

"The weird one" was only just now figuring out the things that cats know. "The weird one" was being more careful lately. Probably because Kakashi was also on alert like a good mate should be.

* * *

The cats made their lazy way up the stairs as well but hurried when they could clearly feel and hear Iruka's growing agitation and terror. He was clinging to Kodachi on the floor.

The cats looked on their friend with pity. Iruka used to be so immaculate, hair in place, clothes without wrinkles. Now days his hair was a mess and loose around his shoulders, hiding his further scarred face. He was in a robe and loose sleeping bottoms and little else. He was weeping again.

Kodachi grumbled comfort in her husky feminine dog voice. She licked Iruka's hand and looked around the room but as usual her eyes could see nothing. Her nose twitched from the scent of fear rolling off of Iruka-Sensei but she couldn't smell anyone else in the room except for the arrogant cats that were creeping into the bedroom now.

The cats glared at "the weird one". Their eyes followed his every move. He began to sweat. The cats showed him their large fangs and gleaming claws.

"Don't upset our Iruka." They hissed.

Kodachi took offense. "I didn't do it. He was like this when I found him."

The cats rolled their eyes at the dim whit dog. Their eyes glared at the shadow in the corner of the room, their message was clear and "the weird one" smirked then left the house with a jutsu for transport.

"We weren't talking to you, dog." Said Tom-Tom in his best superior I know more than you do tone. Tommy-Cat merely sniffed he didn't want to get involved in another sniping contest.

The dog gave them a dirty look over Iruka's trembling shoulders. She had one good thing to her advantage. She was huge and warm and Iruka fit into her like a pup to its mama. The only reason the cats tolerated her at all was that she was a comforting presence for their deeply messed up little chunin friend.

"Kakashi will be home. Just hold on a little longer, alright?" asked Kodachi gently.

"Did you take your meds today Ru-chan?" asked Tom-Tom worried.

Iruka sobbed harder. The cats accepted it as an answer of "no I have not."

The cats sighed. They worked as a team to get Iruka's food prepared and meds and glass of milk for the chunin to swallow the three pills down with.

Iruka would soon be taking a nap. The meds always tired him out. His pain would ease as well as his emotional turmoil. The cats lay down on the bed with their friend. Kodachi sat guard at the foot of the bed, her eyes on constant vigil, running around the room and out the window to gaze on the scenery outside contemplative yet alert for danger much like her master, Kakashi.

* * *

Iruka had good day as well as bad days and it was a constant struggle for balance. "The weird one" continued to come for visits but pretended he wasn't really there. The cats suspected his motives and always kept an eye on him until they managed to spook him off. But the cats suspected "the weird one" was able to figure out when they were with Iruka and when they were not and was probably timing his visits for when they were absent from their chunin friend's side less chance for "the weird one" to be discovered and more time for him to torment Iruka.

The cats wanted to be with Iruka more but they were cats. They had needs. They had curiosity in spades and a wide world to visit and check out for themselves, so they were not with their friend as often as they would have liked. It wasn't that Iruka was boring it was just that Tom and Tom-Tom were cats.

They didn't like to stay around in one place for very long, their territory ranged wide and distant and they liked to prowl around and make sure the territory wasn't being impinged on by any other worthy rivals. Cats would defend their territory to the death. They were possessive little buggers and they liked to make sure that people understood one thing and one thing only.

"We allow you to be friends with our Iruka. We allow you to live in our Territory. We answer to no one, but you, you answer to us."

They were the lords of the manor so to speak. They believed they owned Konoha and they were not afraid to let others know they owned everything and everyone in Konoha, even the slave-dogs whose loyalty was reserved for their humans or pack.

The Inuzuka compound was a particular favorite of the cats. They liked to lord themselves over the dogs and make their lives miserable with pranks and territory scents. They had such joy in harassing those canines and their ninja human counter parts.

Kakashi arrived home at his usual time. He prepared dinner for Iruka and himself Kodachi went back to Bull for some special time with her mate. Iruka was cute, napping as he was doing. Kakashi suspected Iruka hadn't taken a bath yet so he went to fill the tub grateful for Iruka's home having elaborate indoor plumbing. A bathtub that size was not standard issue. Kakashi smirked as he filled the tub with bubbles and soothing spicy scents.

* * *

Iruka awoke to Kakashi's arms around him. Kakashi smelled so good. Kakashi's usual jaunty humming put him to ease. He felt safe with Kakashi home. The stalker never showed when Kakashi was home. He was safe with Kakashi and loved.

He hated that Kakashi always ended up leaving him. He hated that Kakashi was at the missions' desk rather than here at home with him. He didn't like being alone with just the animals for company. He missed Kakashi so much. He wanted Kakashi to stay home with him and stay with him forever and never leave him alone in the darkness.

The mask was gone from Kakashi's face. Kakashi never wore the mask at home now days especially now that Iruka was blind he didn't have to worry about him seeing the scar on his face or the secrets his face could reveal so easily without the mask on. Kakashi had never been able to quite control his face to show no emotion, just his eyes. Only Kakashi's eyes were under his total control. He wished Iruka could see his face. He wished Iruka could see the love he had for Iruka.

Kakashi wanted to cry as he gazed into the shattered brown eyes. His eyes trailed the new scars over cheek bones and eyebrows and down his throat a trail of scars careful wounds that had been inflicted to cause pain and harm but not instant death. He had to be strong for Iruka now. He had to show Iruka how much he was loved and treasured. How much he would have hurt if his Iruka had died.

Iruka's hands read his face and lips and body as they stroked over muscles and under Kakashi's clothes. He could read every thought Kakashi had with every caress of his palms and trailing of his fingertips. He sighed in pleasure as Kakashi stroked him in turn.

Kakashi kissed him then carefully helped him into the bathing room.

"Have I told you lately how much I love this little spa you created for yourself?"

Iruka blushed. "It was made for two."

"To make bountiful love in." commented Kakashi leering satisfied and teasing his sweet little dolphin.

Clothes were quickly scattered at their feet as hungry mouths and even hungrier hands made desperate passionate love to one another.

* * *

(warning: LOVE SCENE) skip this if you don't want to read

LOVE SCENE

**LOVE SCENE**

Iruka reclined in the tub with Kakashi supporting him. Kakashi stroked him gently and lovingly. Soaping Iruka up and spreading his beautiful golden thighs as wide as the tub allowed. He kissed Iruka hungrily and played his fingers slowly tickling over soft satin skin, down a ridged and muscled stomach.

Iruka shivered murmuring pleased little sounds as Kakashi nipped and licked clean washed skin, suckling one rosebud nipple and then the other, fingers teasing and caressing Iruka's heated flesh. Gripping him firmly in his strong jounin hands. Iruka keened, as Kakashi stroked him. He didn't need eyes to know it was Kakashi touching him. Those others hadn't touched him like this. Their hands hadn't been kind or pleasuring, they had been painful and torment.

"Kakashi." He gasped. "Oh Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled, he was proud to make his Iruka sigh with passion to make Iruka's hips arch wantonly into his touch. Iruka was so beautiful like this, eager and passionate, his sounds so erotic. The water lapping at their bare flesh enhancing the glowing bronze flesh he held in his arms at his mercy under his hands.

Hungrily he engulfed Iruka's tongue and kissed him more wetly. Water splashed over the sides of the tub as Iruka bucked and writhed.

Soon Kakashi's hands explored past the heated slicked iron flesh, Iruka begged him for more, Kakashi murmured "love. Soon. Very soon."

Gently Kakashi's hands made a determined path over flexing thighs, caressing them up and down and then returned to the weeping erection that begged for more attentions. Kakashi licked at his fingers tasting Iruka's overwhelming arousal, sucking them as if they were Iruka's hard aching flesh. His own groin throbbed with painful burning need.

Kakashi returned his hands to the heated flesh and than beyond it to the delicate sacks and beyond that to the delicate opening. Fingers carefully coaxing in and out, since the rape Iruka was like a wild horse, spooked and uneasy about being ridden. Kakashi knew all the things his chunin loved and as long as he went at it slowly, like a mission, Iruka would always comply, even beg him in the end to take him, with enough delicate handling that is.

Time passed and soon Iruka spread his legs wider, his opening riding Kakashi's fingers eagerly. Iruka bit down on a sob of pleasure. "Kakashi, please." He begged. "please."

Kakashi blinked, was it that time already? He'd gotten lost in watching his Iruka and touching him, he had almost even forgot his own painful throbbing arousal so caught up in watching his beautiful Iruka aglow with his love.

They kissed passionately and then without much more preamble or foreplay, Kakashi plunged into Iruka's quivering body. The velvet and tight channel wrapped itself lovingly around his cock making him hiss and almost cum just from one squeeze.

Control Kakashi, he chided himself, control.

Iruka murmured feverish words of devotion and adoration. His body saying more than his words. His body seemed starved and on fire with his need for Kakashi. Kakashi's thrusts were angled for maximum pleasure for both of them but Kakashi was going too slow. Iruka felt as if he was going to die if Kakashi didn't fuck him full force.

Kakashi sighed, he was very proud that he could make Iruka so bossy and demanding. Iruka almost took the lovemaking out of his hands with his forceful riding. Kakashi dug his fingers into Iruka's hips reclaiming his position as the lead in this lovemaking. Iruka whimpered and then screamed as Kakashi pounded into him.

It was time. Time to make them both cum. He'd drawn this lovemaking session out to its fullest.

Iruka became louder and then breathless as Kakashi's rhythm drove him to the edge and over. Kakashi rode out Iruka's orgasm before succumbing to his own.

**(END LOVE SCENE)**

**END LOVE SCENE**

**END**

* * *

"I love you." He whimpered, his breathing a ragged winded sound. "Kami-sama, I love you so much." Confessed Kakashi.

Iruka grinned. "I love you, too, Kakashi."

Soon they rinsed themselves then dried off and then headed straight to bed without dinner too exhausted by their lovemaking to do anything else but sleep.

**A week or so later**

Grabbing courage with his hands and with the help of Kodachi Iruka decided it was time to make his acquaintance once more with the village he lived in. Now that he was blind he had to get to know his world all over again. It was time to stop cowering in fear and behind safe closed walls.

The world was a noisy scary place but the people he bumped into were kind and familiar and supportive. He didn't bump into them literally, Kodachi was careful, nimble, and made sure that Iruka did not come to any harm nor cause harm to others. There were a few murmurs in the streets, gasps of pained pity for the newly scarred and damaged Iruka but Iruka tried valiantly to brush all of that off and ignore it. He'd had pity before from these people when his family had all been killed after the demon fox attack. He survived that pity once and he could survive it again.

The Inuzuka leader grinned proudly. She praised Iruka's efforts and ingenuity.

Iruka blushed. "It was Kakashi's idea. Kodachi is Kakashi's ninja dog. She's been very kind and considerate to me."

Kodachi stood proudly, chest puffed out, tongue lolling happily out of her mouth. It was true praise. She preened under it. Her job was not an easy job, no matter that some of her brothers had teased her. Rehab with Guy Maito and psych rehab with Ibiki Moreno-Sama aside Iruka was a full time 24/7 baby sitting position. He had to be watched carefully and forced to do just about everything that a healthy person did without argument.

The Inuzuka continued to smile. "That's good. People always said Kakashi was a genius but he's always seemed rather foolish to me. If he had not asked one of his ninja canines to help you I would have given you one of our Inuzuka dogs, well trained for helping the handicapped and disabled."

Iruka winced. He hated those words. Every shinobi man and woman did. The Inuzuka clan was a bunch of bold and plain speaking people. They were not delicate people and they like Iruka never hid their emotions, like their animal partners they were very loving and very loud. Iruka tried not be hurt by her choice of words. He'd worked with Inuzuka clan kids before and was familiar with the Inuzuka and their ways. He knew it would have been an honor to be given such a help mate in one of the Inuzuka Companions.

"Thank you Inuzuka-san for your kind intentions. I would have been deeply honored to be given such a special companion."

Inuzuka patted his shoulder. "I will get one ready for you any way just in case things with the ninja dogs don't work out. Not saying anything bad about Kakashi but if a mission…well you know….Then his ninja canine won't be around either."

Iruka fought back a panic attack and tears. He hated to think about anything that could happen in the future that could take Kakashi away from him. He knew or rather suspected Kakashi would not stick around forever. No matter how often or how much Kakashi promised him he'd never leave him, Iruka couldn't believe him, not entirely.

Who would devote themselves to a worthless helpless person like Iruka? (Iruka self pity party, not author's personal beliefs)

Kakashi was not a paper pusher and he did not much enjoy the antics of the mission room or all the organizing he had to do on a daily basis there. Iruka knew Kakashi was getting itchy for a true mission of import or just to get out into the field, maybe itching to leave his needy partner behind so he could be free. Depression was making an effective overpowering comeback.

Iruka had no clue what he would do without Kakashi. He didn't even want to contemplate that Kakashi could die and leave him, permanently. He didn't want to think what he would do without Kakashi. It was too horrible of a thought to think about.

He fought the whimper that tried to escape his throat and closed his blind eyes behind the Aburame shades Kakashi had gifted him a month ago for his outdoor travels, travels he hadn't been brave enough to do until now.

Inuzuka frowned then slapped herself in the head. "Oh jeese. Oh Iruka-Sensei, I am so sorry. I had no intentions to upset you. I uh I spoke too plainly, I am so sorry, forgive me."

"No, no, that's alright, Inuzuka-san. My emotions are a little battered right now. It's my fault entirely." Insisted Iruka bowing low to her.

"No, it's my fault, Iruka-sensei," insisted Inuzuka bowing lower. "Please forgive me."

After five minutes of arguing and bowing one more humble then the other requesting forgiveness and insisting the other was not at fault Iruka and Inuzuka eventually both burst into fits of laughter and forgave one another. They clapped each other on the back then parted ways.

Iruka continued his journey in the warm spring day. He thought about the market and decided to go check out some fruits and vegetable and get some fresh fish for supper.

**Sasuke was also at market that day. "Iruka-Sensei." Greeted the Uchiha.**

"Sasuke-kun, it is so good to see you. How is Naruto doing?"

Sasuke felt the orange in his hand flatten with his fist in his distress. He tried to get his emotions under control. He was an Uchiha and they were not known for being emotional.

"He's fragile still. He uh." Sasuke couldn't continue. He never spoke of any of it aloud not even to Sakura. He never realized just how emotionally straining this was. "It's hard to discuss." He finally managed to force out as he tried to stay in control and tried not to feel tears burn his eyes. He would not cry.

Iruka took his life into his own hands when he reached out unerringly to Sasuke and embraced the unstable youth. Sasuke surprisingly did not kill him but instead clung to Iruka sensei like he once used to as a toddler.

"Its not good, sensei." He whispered.

"Do you think seeing me will help at all?" Asked Iruka achingly.

"They finally let me take him home last month. He's quiet, withdrawn." Explained Sasuke. "I don't know Sensei. He's like a different person. Even now the Lady Tsunade has taken him off his meds, because he's much better than before but he's still not himself. I don't know what to do Sensei. I have no clue what will happen if you visit."

Sasuke ducked his head and took a moment as if having a private conversation inside his head he then nodded to whatever decision he had come to. "All right, Sensei. I can only think it just might work. Seeing you alive and well just might be the trick he needs to come back to us." Sasuke smiled a rare actual kind smile.

Kodachi described the Uchiha for Iruka to see him in his mind's eye. He felt warmed that Sasuke could smile like that and at him. It had been years since Sasuke made such a facial expression. It transformed his face to something beautiful even angelic.

"Good, then we will go directly after shopping. I've missed Naruto so much."

"He's missed you a lot as well Sensei." Insisted Sasuke, feeling a strange sense of peace come over him. He felt as if things were getting better and lighter for his shoulders. He loved Naruto and he would stay with the dobe for however long Naruto continued to love him in return. Through sickness and health, they were friends, teammates, lovers. He'd committed himself to Naruto. His heart burned for vengeance still but Naruto had to come first right now. Naruto would be strong again and together they could hunt down Itachi and avenge the clan Uchiha together.

How were they supposed to become an unbeatable team and become stronger than strong if Naruto didn't get better? Sasuke wasn't Sasuke any more without Naruto. The only way Naruto was going to get healed was with Sasuke's help and now with Iruka's. Sasuke felt blessed. Things were finally going to be happy again. His dreams, his and Naruto's both, could possibly maybe come to pass after all. With Iruka sensei's help Sasuke was sure Naruto would come back to him. They would be strong again. Itachi would die for his crimes and Naruto would one day be Hokage and Sasuke would be his right hand man. They would adopt or have surrogate mothers for children for them and they would have a large and happy family some day.

He helped Iruka with his vegetable and fruits and fresh meat. When one stall owner tried to short change Iruka Sasuke's eyes glared red. The guy made a hasty retreat and counted out the right amount back to Iruka.

Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke but Kodachi would have done something if I hadn't caught it or rather in this case, if you hadn't have caught it. Some people are cruel in this world and I am not blind to that fact."

Sasuke snorted. "It's despicable for them to trick a blind man, especially an honorable sensei."

"Yes it is."

"They're without honor; pathetic and weak." Hissed Sasuke glaring at the market and stall owners in general.

Iruka laughed. He couldn't help it. Sasuke was a strange kid. He was right though. What was the point of trying to trick a blind man? Greed, how pathetic and totally weak still there were criminal elements and apathetic assholes all over the place even in Konohagure.

Naruto was lucid he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Iruka sensei was here!

Iruka-sensei.

"IRUKA SENSEI" he screamed and threw his arms around his blind and damaged special person.

Iruka smiled and hugged Naruto tightly. "Hello Naruto." He murmured into Naruto's hair blushing slightly from happiness.

"Iruka-sensei." Wept Naruto. "I missed you. Gama-Kichi told me we were set for Ramen but you never came! And then I had a terrible dream sensei. I dreamed someone had killed you." He wept harder and with horror.

"I'm all right Naruto, see my arms are tight around you and I am right here."

Naruto nodded his shaggy head of blonde hair and gave Iruka another squeeze before letting him go but not completely. He still clung to Iruka's hand like a toddler.

"I'm sorry I missed out on Ramen with you." Apologized Iruka gravely. Then he smiled. "However Sasuke-kun and I went shopping today. Sasuke-kun will be preparing ramen for us, isn't that wonderful and so very special?"

Naruto smiled shyly and nodded. "Sasuke-Teme's been good to me Iruka-Sensei. He bought me these clothes." Said Naruto patting his chest showing off his orange shirt with its patterns of black cats on the hems, described by Kodachi in a droll and bored tone. Iruka's lips twitched as he fought back a laugh and a wider smile than was polite.

"It's very handsome Naruto." Iruka managed to say politely even managing to get a tone of admiration in once he could control his reaction.

Naruto's grin could be felt throughout the whole house. Naruto still had yet to figure out Iruka was blind. He even failed to notice Iruka's new scars.

Sasuke's scowl could be felt throughout the room. But it wasn't a real scowl. Sasuke had done his best for Naruto and had come to an agreeable compromise with his own inner clothes critic for the dobe's happiness. Orange was acceptable if it made Naruto comfortable and happy.

**The evening passed pleasantly.**

At the end of their dinner together Sasuke escorted Iruka back to his and Kakashi's home.

"Please Iruka-Sensei; you must join us again for tea. Your visit helped Naruto so much."

Iruka smiled warmly. "You think so?"

"Yes. I know so. Naruto hasn't been that lucid in months. His heart was damaged when you were almost killed. Seeing you alive helped him so much. So you must come to visit again and often. Between the two of us I know that my Dobe will be cured in no time." Insisted Sasuke, part arrogance and part hope.

"You're putting a lot on me Sasuke. I am not even healed yet. I can only try my best to be there for you and for Naruto, but I have bad days as many as my good days are I have a lot more bad days. I can't promise you anything other than I will try my best."

Sasuke's hope dimmed for a moment but then he looked at Iruka with a keen sharp eye. "Don't give up Iruka-Sensei and I will not give up. We owe it to Naruto that we don't ever give up. My Dobe will never give up so I will not either and so you cannot either. Don't give up."

Iruka gulped back on a sob. Sasuke was right. Iruka could not give up. He had to think about his students and about Kakashi. He had to try. He had to get strong again and help Naruto the best he could.

"You have my word." Said Iruka determination burning within him.

**

* * *

**

**The stalker smiled grimly.**

Iruka was more beautiful when he was miserable instead of shining with inappropriate inflated hopes. He'd have to see what he could do about remedying that. He couldn't have _his_ chunin be anything other than beautiful.

Kakashi could treasure Iruka all he wanted but his time with Iruka was numbered. The stalker had grown so much more enamored with Iruka these many weeks. He knew he'd have to have to make Iruka his very soon.

**

* * *

TBC**


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

**This is yet another slightly revised version. Most spelling errors have now been taken care of. :D**

**This is CHAPTER FIVE and SIX**

**Stuck in the Darkness  
**Written by: Jazzy

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: Mature  
Sequel: No

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Iruka had been making a lot of headway. He knew he had Kakashi and Naruto depending on him to be healed. He knew it was his fault he was so needy and was making Kakashi miserable with his assignment to the mission's room. Not that Kakashi complained or spoke of his discontent it was for those exact reasons that Iruka knew Kakashi did not like his time at the missions' desk.

Kakashi never spoke about his day. He always found something to change the topic with or playfully made love to his injured dolphin. Distracting Iruka from Kakashi's unhappiness being stuck behind a desk and dealing with difficult chunin and insane jounin.

Kakashi was a loner. He liked his peace and quiet. He didn't like being in constant contact with fellow shinobi. He wasn't a neat freak and he didn't like checking for errors on other shinobi's reports. Nor did he care to file or organize the work space. He would have just let the missions reports pile up on his desk and gladly read Itcha Itcha, but he had quickly learned that in reality, a desk piled high with reports happened way too fast, like in two hours tops. His first day on the job had been a real bummer and only continued to be so as the weeks dragged on.

He liked saying hi and then bye! All in one sentence, only spending one moment with his fellows and then transporting the hell out of crowded gossip land. But now he was stuck in the missions room taking over Iruka's shift because the Hokage would not allow him outside the village or away from Iruka's side, not that Kakashi wanted to leave Iruka's side. He loved Iruka he wanted to be with Iruka. But he wanted to be with a healthy Iruka. This Iruka was a stranger. He was a broken shell of his former self. Kakashi needed a break from this broken person.

He felt guilty about that. It was probably also why the Hokage had assigned him to the missions' desk to give him something other than looking after Iruka to do. She had known Kakashi had needed the break and the money. Now that he couldn't take missions and his savings was slowly dwindling down to nothing and with Iruka unable to work yet this was the only job available for Kakashi for the time being until Iruka was healed which didn't look to be any time soon no matter how hard his beautiful dolphin was trying.

**

* * *

**Iruka understood. Iruka knew Kakashi inside and out and he accepted all those things about Kakashi that was frustrating or loveable. He understood that Kakashi wasn't happy. He understood that Naruto was mildly insane because of Iruka's weakness. He understood. He really did. And he was going to try his damned hardest to get well and get strong, stronger than before even.

Guy was a good physical therapist and one hell of a cheer leader but not even he could ignore that Iruka was blind, even training with Kodachi it seemed unlikely that Iruka would ever be able to do his job as both a teacher and a desk ninja in the missions room.

Guy helped him physically. Ibiki helped Iruka mentally. Ibiki was a torture master and therefore had extensive knowledge of the mind and how to heal it or break it. Psychology was a huge part of his work. It wasn't all about breaking bones and stretching muscles on the rack.

Ibiki sighed. "Iruka, you have to want to heal for the right reasons. You can't rush this." He said one day seeing how Iruka was causing himself more harm than good in his trying to speed up his recovery.

"But, Kakashi needs me healthy and Naruto too, and I promised Sasuke I was going to get better and be there for him and Naruto. He's very sure that once I'm well Naruto won't be far behind." Protested Iruka.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and growled. "The important thing is for you to get healthy Iruka not make it a race. Don't put those kinds of pressures on yourself you're only going to make your mental health worse."

Kodachi whimpered and cringed. Iruka flinched but stood his ground. Ibiki snorted. Iruka always had more bravery and heart than common sense.

"You're going to be stubborn on this aren't you?" he asked unhappily.

"I'm not going to disappoint my students Ibiki, nor Naruto and Kakashi's needs."

"And what about your own needs? Better yet, by racing through this you only make yourself weaker you will in the end become more a burden than you are right now. In the end by not doing this for the right reasons you will only be doing you and everyone else worse harm, Iruka, can't you see that?"

"And what are the right reasons Ibiki?" growled Iruka frustrated and angry. "What more reasons do I need than my students, Kakashi and Naruto?"

Ibiki slammed his fist into the wall. "If you need to be told then you definitely aren't anywhere near being healed or near strong enough to cope with the real world yet Iruka."

"I'm lucid. The pain has lessened over the last few weeks. I've even cut back on my pills, voluntarily."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at that. He had been fairly certain Iruka had been addicted and using the pills as a coping mechanism to deal with the traumas he'd incurred. Not unusual and not totally unexpected. Ibiki would have been surprised if such a thing hadn't occurred at all. It wouldn't have fit into normal patterns.

Human beings were complicated puzzles but they fit into types and patterns. Every person was different every type of person reacted differently to different kinds of stimuli and pressures. Iruka was kind, kind people burned out faster than cold hearted s.o.b's like himself and Kakashi though Kakashi seemed to have surprised them all with his tender hearted devotion to Iruka.

Perhaps Iruka truly had a gift with teaching, teaching love, teaching devotion, teaching a cold hearted assassin x-Anbu to reawaken his almost extinct heart. Hell, Iruka's words at the memorial on old Sandaime's, the Third's, Death still echoed in every heart two years later to this day. Iruka was a wise and truly gifted teacher.

To be fair, Kakashi had been tender hearted from the beginning he'd just learned to hide it better than most shinobi behind an icy lazy façade, it was because of this tender heart that he continued to visit the memorial stone and why in the end he had resigned from Anbu.

"I have." Cried Iruka. "I'm not an addict!" he blushed and glared at the place where he thought Ibiki still stood.

Ibiki grinned. Truly nothing seemed to frighten Iruka. But Ibiki's smile faded as he remembered, everything frightened Iruka, everything since that attack. His fists curled up. All the Anbu and information gathers at his disposal and still no word had yet to come to him or to Anko on who had hurt their chunin friend. He was frustrated.

"Ibiki-san, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" demanded the equally frustrated teacher.

"Iruka, let's call it a break today all right? How about some Ramen at Ichiraku's, my treat."

Iruka blinked, then looked at Ibiki suspiciously, this was out of character for Ibiki Moreno. The man rarely believed in giving them breaks he was an even worse task master than himself.

"What's the deal?" asked the suspicious sensei.

"You want Ramen or not?" asked Ibiki in his you're treading on tight rope mister tone.

Iruka bit his lip. He was obviously torn. Ramen or Find out what Ibiki was up to? Ramen or Ibiki? Raaaa-meee-nnn…ooooohh….aaaaaah. Ramen. He whimpered pathetically as saliva built in his mouth even as his stomach finally gurgled a protest at his mental faculties. Hello Ramen! Free Ramen! Free Ramen.

**

* * *

**Ibiki felt his arm almost get jerked out of its shoulder. If he didn't know for certain that Iruka-sensei was as blind as a bat he'd almost suspect Iruka was faking it at the break neck speed he ran full tilt from roof top to roof top, dragging both dog and Ibiki in his wake.

The super strength of Ramen, Ibiki would never again underestimate the power of ramen on both Iruka and Naruto ever again. It seemed to imbue Iruka with magical strength and sight and perfect radar for finding his foster son, little brother.

"Naruto!" screamed Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei!" screamed Naruto.

They were like cosmic twins or nuclei or something, as they slammed into one another hugging like mad. Ibiki marveled. Of course the orange wonder would be there and his glowering dark gloom cloud Sasuke next to him. This was Ramen after all.

"Ibiki's treating, free ramen!" screamed Iruka merrily.

"Oh yeah?! Cool!" cried Naruto, eyes wide and deeper shade of blue as his hunger for ramen suddenly increased with the prospect of a bottomless supply of free bowls of ramen.

The two sat down to magically appearing bowls of their favorite ramen. They broke open their chopsticks with wide, super wide, gleeful smiles then they crowed again as one. "chow-down time!"

Ibiki tried to protest but Iruka really had his big brother figure wrapped around his pinky. Ibiki could only sigh and empty his wallet to the old man behind the counter as sensei and foster son ate like a couple of pigs or rather like a couple of Akamichis.

When will I learn? Sighed Ibiki. This is Iruka and his tummy's god, ramen. I really should have known better. Ibiki winced as the last nickel bounced and rolled on the counter and the old man deftly snatched it up with his widest most happy smile of all.

**

* * *

**As they slammed their last bowls down on the table in chorus Naruto and Iruka screamed "Thank you." At both the old man, his daughter and to Ibiki.

Iruka walked a few blocks with his little blonde disciple, Sasuke and Ibiki trailing behind them. "I see you're having a good day today Naruto. You look very happy. How do you feel today?"

"I feel good today, Sensei. Sasuke's been totally cool. We've gone shopping to, and um, we hung out at the um park and uh we went to the Hokage monument and, oh yeah, we exercised a lot and oh and we practiced a lot too and um…oh yeah! I remember now, we visited Kakashi and Lady Tsunade-baa-chan! It was totally hilarious, sensei. Did you know Kakashi man's the missions' desk now?"

Iruka smirked happily. "Yep. How's he doing there?"

"Well he's um."

Sasuke clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "He's doing great. Enjoys the uh… quiet time in the uh… break room, reading Itcha Itcha Violence Paradise, series three to the infamous Itcha Itcha." Insisted Sasuke, lying terribly. It was uncharacteristic of him to lie so awfully. He was a genius shinobi. Lying should have been second nature to him.

"You do not need to sugar coat it for me. I am aware Kakashi is unhappy being a desk ninja. That wasn't the job he was meant to have. It's my job and soon I will have my job back." Smiled Iruka. His words of determination soothed them and gave them hope as well as comfort.

"That's good to know sensei." Nodded Naruto. "Because Kakashi's really eager to get back to his usual job, missions and stuff. He and Lady Tsunade were talking and …ooomphgack! Sasuke!" roared Naruto.

**

* * *

**Sasuke had tried to minimize the damage but damage had been done. They weren't supposed to let Iruka know that Kakashi had plans. It wasn't that Kakashi wanted to leave Iruka forever, he just wanted a mission to get away from everything for a little bit, just a day or two; oh and majorly hunt down the scum that had attacked Iruka.

Once Naruto was strong enough they would head out first thing. Because Iruka was making good progress and Kakashi was very hopeful that they all could get back to their usual lives in no time at all. What that last part was supposed to mean was not a good indicator of things for Iruka and Kakashi's relationship.

Before the attack the two men had been casual daters, on again off again and now it looked like Kakashi was breaking up with Iruka. What a bastard! Poor Iruka, he deserved someone a lot better than Kakashi-sensei.

But once the sensei was avenged maybe things would turn out for the best. Maybe Kakashi wasn't going to break up with Iruka. Kakashi could be so hard to read though. He was so inscrutable. Looking beneath the beneath was hard to do on Kakashi.

**

* * *

**Iruka stilled in the street. Ibiki winced. Iruka looked pissed but worst of all Iruka's insecurities were flaring, not a good thing. It looked like the love birds were about to have serious "marital" problems, relationship problems really since the two weren't married yet nor did it look like something that would happen any time in the near future either. Kakashi was such a fuck-up when it came to his personal life and that of Iruka's. Thought Ibiki sadly, sighing.

Iruka stormed the mission's room. Walking stick and seeing-eye-dog in tow. Kodachi was trying to murmur assurances and trying to calm Iruka down but nothing seemed to be getting through.

"The boss wouldn't leave you. I'm his nin-dog. If he's assigned me to you for life that means he's sticking with you for life. Think about it Sensei. Please be calm. Please just think about it." She begged. But Iruka was in a temper and he wasn't listening.

Kakashi was in the dog house. Kodachi winced as Iruka slammed both fists on the correct desk making everyone in the room jump.

"KAKASHI!" he roared. "You Bastard! Gutless son of a--."

Everyone's eyes widened. Genma's senbon dropped out of his mouth in shock. Iruka never used that kind of language. Oooh, what had Kakashi done to piss the Academy teacher off this time and to this never before seen unheard of extent?

Iruka didn't stop cursing for a good three minutes and then some growing ever more inventive and graphic and ear wilting intensity with every passing moment.

**

* * *

**Kakashi's thought prior to Iruka bursting in with killer intent and chakra pulsing in rage.

_Sasuke's vigilant and gentle care was making improvements and strides for Naruto. Naruto was finally coming out of his state of insanity after six months of hell. Soon his little team would be back in business though Kakashi knew trouble lay ahead of him when team seven was finally back up and running._

_How was he going to tell Iruka that he would continue taking missions with team seven?_

Kakashi blinked, what had happened? Why was his dolphin using that kind of language? And boy was it a turn on!

_Wait! _

_Stop. _

_Can't… think… pervert thoughts… right now. Have to… concentrate… on Iruka._

_Oooh Iruka, mouth, yummy… mmm… I love his mouth… Stop that! _

_His words! …. Have to…. pay attention…. to his words… and boy is he pissed. _

_I've never in my years with him ever experienced this sort of rage from him before. Was there a problem with one of the medications? Was he on something new that Kakashi wasn't aware of?_

_Wait. _

_Naruto and Sasuke are entering the building and Ibiki. Naruto and Sasuke know what I have planned. Oh crap! Iruka knows. _

Panic set in.

_What do I do? What do I do? I can't bear to lose Iruka. But I gotta get the hell out of this village and away from this damned missions' desk! I've never stayed so long in a single place. Can't Iruka understand? I feel constricted here. I feel trapped._

Iruka's glare sizzled Kakashi's brain and fried his thoughts.

"You think so little of me that you don't even have the decency to tell me to my face you're going to leave me?" gasped Iruka, tears finally made stinging progress into his eyes.

"No, Iruka, that's not…" protested Kakashi

Iruka slammed his hand on the desk, the desk crumbled. "Shut up you lying bastard, scum bag! Fine, you don't want to be with me any more. Fine!" he screamed. "Go to hell Kakashi!"

"It's your meds. It's gotta be your meds." Kakashi blurted out stupidly. "The damned dosage needs to get lowered again."

Kodachi cringed. "eh, uh, boss, not good. Not good." She whimpered cowering from the once more towering with rage chunin.

Blind eyes somehow blazed with unholy fire. "What did you just say?"

Kakashi gulped nervously and began to pray like crazy to the gods, _let me live through this, let me find the right words, don't let me lose Iruka._

"I Love You. I understand that you're angry and we haven't had a chance to talk and…"

"SHUT UP. LIAR! LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" screamed Iruka, stomping his foot on the floor, wood boards creaked ominously, chakra flared and attacked outward in a spiral of uncontrolled rage and headed straight for Kakashi.

Kakashi leaped out of the range of the attacking Chakra and flying shurikan and kunai. _Damn! Iruka's gotten fast_. Walking stick made painful contact with Kakashi's stomach as Iruka suddenly appeared in front of him with perfect precision and timing. Kakashi knew he was in major trouble.

"Don't you tell me you love me when you're leaving me, asshole! You're just lucky this cane isn't a sword or else I'd strike your head from your shoulders, liar." He hissed.

"I'm not leaving you." Screamed Kakashi in protest. "I love you. I'd never leave you. Believe me, Iruka. I love you."

Iruka just shook his head. "I don't believe you. You've planned something and all this time, stupid me believing in you, always trusting you. You son of a bitch. You can't play with me like this. I'm done with you. Sasuke is that offer still open?"

Offer? What offer? Sasuke broke into a sweat, wracking his brains trying to remember what it was he'd offered the sensei. "I uh, hai, hai, yes Sensei, always, of course you are welcomed to stay with Naruto and I until, um, things uh get settled?"

Iruka's rage died down and he was back in control. He wasn't sure if Kodachi would come with him since Kakashi and he were no longer dating however the large female lithely and quickly made her way to Iruka's side giving Kakashi one of her pointed looks that a mother gives to an errant son.

"Wait. Stop! Where are you going? Iruka! Don't do this. Iruka don't…" begged Kakashi, he tried to grab onto Iruka but Iruka kept finding a way out of his grip. He kept getting one step ahead of him always one step and traveling faster.

**

* * *

Kakashi chased after Iruka all through the village until they got to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke activated the Uchiha security system knowing it would be _his ass_ if he didn't. Kakashi really should have talked to Iruka on his own instead of letting the chunin find out like he did on his own without warning. How stupid was the supposed Genius Kakashi anyway?**

"Moron." He hissed and watched Kakashi try to disable one trap only to spring another one and another one before barely dodging yet another one until finally he struck the barrier that no matter how much chakra or physical force was used would not crumble or let Kakashi in. Kakashi was injured but not defeated. Sasuke knew Kakashi wasn't going to give up.

We won this battle but not the war. Sasuke was very certain of that from the expression on Kakashi's face and the attitude with which he formed the seals of his transportation jutsu.

Sasuke sighed and turned to the desolate chunin and the worried Naruto who was currently hugging his exhausted father figure. Iruka was trembling and fighting back tears.

"Why?" whispered Iruka anguished. "Why do I always fall for the play boys? Am I such a toy to be played with so cruelly? Why? Why do I let them do these things to me?"

The night was filled with trying to comfort Iruka sensei but nothing seemed to work. Even when Iruka slept he had nightmares and waking nightmares. He kept reliving his attack and his heart kept putting Kakashi in with his attackers, those who had used him, played with him, tortured him and taken away his eyesight to further make him helpless and at the mercy of others.

They had wanted him to suffer throughout the rest of his lifetime and that's exactly what he was doing. Suffering.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Iruka was back to popping pills like candy. He was in terrible pain. Agony. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. The memories kept pummeling him like fists. He locked himself in the guest room and tried not to be too much of a burden to Sasuke.

Naruto was blossoming. He was cheerful and tried to make Iruka cheerful as well but with little success. He tried not to bring up Kakashi in to their conversations but it was hard not to. Kakashi was his sensei as well.

"Sakura is dating Lee now. Lee really likes and appreciates Sakura. I'm glad she was able to move on from Sasuke. I think Sasuke was kind of like her dream guy but Lee is like totally into her and appreciates her and totally would do anything she asks of him. Lee's like the marrying kind." Chatted Naruto.

Iruka sighed. "That's nice." He murmured. Iruka was currently still in bed and in his jammies. He was having a light breakfast of toast and tea. He was so depressed. He wasn't feeling well. The pain meds didn't seem to be having the same affects as they used to. He wondered if he could talk Tsunade into upping the dosage? He winced as a picture of the Hokage's fiercest scowl came into his head. Probably not.

He regretted losing his temper. He regretted breaking up with Kakashi but technically Kakashi was the one going to break up with him. _It's better to hurt him first then to let him hurt me_. Thought Iruka defensively. _I was protecting myself._

Naruto was pretty sharp and observant more so than most people gave him credit for. "I know that you're scared Iruka-sensei. I know that since the attack..."

"I don't want to talk about it." Iruka interrupted rudely. "Ibiki has pried all the details from me already and I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto bit his lip. "Kakashi's pretty sad Sensei."

"Naruto I don't want to talk about it."

"Kakashi really loves you Iruka."

"No, he doesn't, not if he was going to leave me after he told me he was never going to leave me. He's a liar! Why did I believe him? Drop this Naruto. Me and Kakashi are broken up for good. I don't want to think any more on him or on anything. All right?" Half demand half sob, part childish.

Naruto frowned. "But you can't stop thinking about him can you, Iruka-Sensei? I mean look at you. You're not doing good. You're overdoing it with the pills and you sleep a lot. You don't leave this room or that bed. When was the last time you took a bath?"

"I used up a lot of Chakra Naruto. I'm exhausted."

Naruto scowled. "That was two weeks ago."

"Leave me alone Naruto." He growled.

"I won't. I love you Iruka-Sensei. I can't stand seeing you suffering this way. I'm getting healed but you've taken like a dozen steps backward. And I know it's my fault. I couldn't keep my mouth shut about Kakashi but you got the wrong idea Sensei. He needs you like you need him. Like you need oxygen or chakra!" roared Naruto over Iruka's weak protests and rising temper.

"That's enough Naruto." Cried Iruka, agitated and pain flaring in his head again. He curled up with his hands over his face. His eyes burned. How their voices mocked him in his mind. Would this never stop? Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi help me. Help me please, someone, help me!

Naruto paled and took a few steps out of the bedroom he turned and fled. "Sasuke!" he screamed. "Sasuke, Iruka's having a fit...uh uh... Seizure! Sasuke!"

Sasuke rushed to the other side of the house and to Iruka's room. Med kit in hand. "Stop panicking Naruto and help me secure him on the floor."

**

* * *

Iruka fought them struggled the flashback was a nasty one. Sasuke quickly jabbed his finger into certain puncture points and paralyzed Iruka then knocked him unconscious. It was the only thing he could do for Iruka sensei, drugs were out of the equation the Sensei was an addict and Sasuke refused to enable him no matter that Naruto would look at him with puppy eyes and fear.**

"You can't keep treating Iruka so rough Sasuke. Why can't we just use the sleeping stuff on him?"

Sasuke glared at his boyfriend. "He's an addict. His own pain medication is beginning to lose its effects on him. If we turn him onto a new medication he will grow dependant on that one as well; and then the next one and the next one until he's grown a huge tolerance for any kind of medication; which in the long run could prove a huge problem."

"He's a ninja. Ninja's get hurt all the time and what if some day he needs surgery? Medicine won't affect him. Would you want him to go through that? A drug dependant ninja is a weak ninja Naruto and we need to make him strong. We need to remind him of his promises or were they simply just empty words Iruka sensei?" Now his fierce Uchiha glare was trained on Iruka's still form.

Iruka was unconscious but still living out his nightmares. Tears leaked from his closed eyes.

Naruto was nearly in tears. "What do we do Sasuke? What do we do? I see him like this and I, I don't know what to do."

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know either Naruto. I just think we need to bare it just a little longer until Kakashi and Iruka can make up or talk about their differences or something. The other shoe has got to drop some time."

**

* * *

**

**A week later**

Kakashi was moping. He hadn't stopped moping since that whole public displayed break up four weeks ago.

He still had to be on desk duty but while he was still assigned to the missions desk he had to also train his little team. Currently team seven was also sharing a few other jounin instructors to help Kakashi out. Being a desk ninja took up a lot of time and effort. He just wanted to go back to being a jounin. He wanted to turn back the clocks and do better by Iruka.

If I'd been there that night he wouldn't have been attacked. If only I hadn't been so afraid to commit to Iruka. If only I had made it known to others that Iruka was mine then people would have known better then to attack someone who belonged to Kakashi. They would have known they took their lives in their hands when they attacked what belonged to the great copy ninja. Fancy words, fancy ideas, but where was the revenge he craved? Where were they assailants hiding out so Kakashi could make an example of them and rid Iruka of his nightmares?

If I hadn't been so afraid of getting so close to him so afraid that something terrible would happen to him that my enemies would hurt him to get to me. But it happened any way, exactly what he had feared to happen did come to pass. He was almost dead and it wasn't even due to being Kakashi's lover. It was not enemies of Kakashi that had attacked Iruka-sensei but enemies of Naruto.

There were so many ifs in his life. He knew better than to think in terms of ifs. He knew Iruka's condition belonged solely to those who had inflicted the damage on his chunin.

_Iruka._

_Iruka._

His brain was stuck on moping and being depressed. He couldn't get the love of his life out of his head. He knew Iruka was suffering. Naruto never shut up about it. Naruto blamed Kakashi and his "no communicating skills."

"You want to know how to keep a relationship Kakashi, look at me and Sasuke, we're always communicating. We communicate with our fists and our hearts and we talk all the time, okay, I talk Sasuke listens, and then he grunts, but sometimes he talks to. You are a loser Kakashi. I can't believe how you screwed this up. Iruka was depending on you. He loves you. How could you hurt him so deeply?"

Kakashi sighed, pained.

_Iruka_

_Iruka_

His silver hair seemed wilted his whole demeanor seemed wilted.

**

* * *

Genma chomped on his senbon anxiously. He didn't like the atmosphere of gloom in the mission's area. Raidou was depressed as well. Kakashi's mood was sinking in to every one. No one dared to smile or talk. The place was like a tomb or a grave. The room was so silent and oppressive.**

"When are you going to make up with Iruka?" asked Ibiki, glowering at the whole room but Kakashi in particular. "My little brother is in worse shape than he's been in six months! I can't get him to leave the Uchiha compound Kakashi. I can't get him to talk to me. He's just dwindling away."

Kakashi sighed. "I'm trying. You think you're the only one he won't talk to. Hell I can't even step one foot on the compound. The traps are near impossible to traverse through. I can't even transport inside! Iruka's so angry with me. My stomach still hurts from where he nailed me with that walking stick of his."

"You deserved it. Did you really think you could keep anything from Iruka?" asked Ibiki.

"He was blissfully unaware for a while so I thought it would last for a little bit longer. But my intentions were never to actually leave him leave him! I was going to hunt down his assailants and make them pay for having hurt my Iruka, that's all. I just wanted to make him feel safe again. I thought if I found them and killed them he'd feel better. A mission like that might take a while and I wanted to wait until Iruka was stronger to even broach the topic with him. I wasn't going to leave him in the dark about it. Nor was I going to leave him. I love Iruka. I want to spend eternity with him. I want to die and be reborn with him in every lifetime and beyond. I love Iruka!"

Iruka stumbled through the door right about then. Kodachi dragging him every step of the way. Iruka looked terrible. Hair ragged and loose, clothes hanging off of his frail frame. He had fought his sick need for Kakashi but he was too weak and frail to fight it any longer. He missed Kakashi so much. It felt like he was dying. Like how Naruto had described it. Without Kakashi he couldn't seem to breathe.

"Kakashi? D-did y-you m-mean it?" he asked choking, stuttering. He hadn't been able to bear the loneliness of being without Kakashi. To know what Kakashi truly felt for him. His heart hurt from the intensity of it. C-can he really mean it? He wondered. Excitement and tension built. He trembled like a fragile bird ready to fly away from danger.

Kakashi stood up from his desk. "Yes, Iruka, you know that is true. I love you completely. I was never going to leave you, not ever." He insisted with deep conviction, his words ingrained with deep emotions.

Iruka tried to breathe and felt tears choke him. "Oh Kakashi, I've been a total nightmare, haven't I?"

"Never." Kakashi replied as he and Iruka threw themselves at one another in a tight grasping hug. "Never."

"Let's go home Ru-ru-chan. I'll make a bath for you and we can relax and make up proper like."

Iruka choked, blushed, laughed, blushed some more. "Kakashi." He managed to wheeze out scandalized.

The room filled with sudden spring air. The shinobi perked up and watched the two at the center of the mission's room drama transport away.

**

* * *

** "Good for them." Sighed Anko. "I wish I had someone to love."

"It's so romantic." Said Ebisu with a whimper.

Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Enough of this, everyone get back to work."

"Pragmatist." Frowned Anko.

Ibiki didn't bother to comment.

**

* * *

TBC**


	4. Chapter 7

**This is yet another slightly revised version. Most spelling errors have now been taken care of. :D**

**This is Chapter Seven of Stuck in the Darkness**

Written by: Jazzy  
Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: Mature  
Sequel: No

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Iruka hated stumbles and tripping and bumps and scraped knees, no matter how much he practiced alone he was always hitting something. Even though he knew his house blindfolded there always seemed to be something out of place or moving right into his path unexpectedly. He knew half of his "accidents" were the doings of the stalker. It had to be.

If Kodachi was with him they worked as a team and Iruka avoided running into things. With the ninja dog as his partner Iruka was less likely to bump into things. She was good at vocalizing when to stop, when to move just a hair this way or that way, or use words like "incoming, six o'clock" or "Turn left, 11 o'clock".

With Kodachi helping him like this he was able to leave the house more often and he was even visiting the academy and his students again. Though, they would be continuing to have another teacher other than Iruka for a little while longer. But Iruka had no doubt that in a year or less, with Kodachi's continued assistance, he would return to teaching.

Things were back to being good between Kakashi and Iruka. However the stalker was showing up more frequently too. Sometimes it felt as if the stalker was flirting with danger because now he was somewhere in the house even when Kakashi was around.

The stalkers was being unusually aggressive. This was a bad sign. It meant the stalker was getting more confident and was up to something, something unpleasant.

Iruka shook with fear. Why hadn't Kakashi seen or felt the stalker yet?

Why was the stalker doing this to him? What did he hope to accomplish? What did he want?

At Sasuke's he hadn't felt the stalker's presence not once in the few weeks he'd stayed there, had taken up residence with the two genin soon to be chunin. The stalker hadn't made a single appearance but now that Iruka was back with Kakashi and back home the Stalker was back stalking him again.

Had it been because he had broken up with Kakashi that the stalker had stopped? Or had it been because the Uchiha compound was nearly impossible to traverse once the security systems were activated?

Iruka hated living his life in this constant state of fear. Lady Tsunade's drugs didn't seem to be helping him any this time though he continued to take them like candy. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. The memories kept playing terrible havoc with his system still. The drugs helped ease the pain but not entirely, not any more. He knew he should ask for stronger drugs but with the stalker around playing his aggressive games Iruka feared being doped up any more than he already was.

His memories made him worry for Naruto. Those evil men would be back. They were coming for Naruto. They had told him so. Iruka had been nothing more than a little preview of what they had planned ofr the demon fox vessel.

Iruka needed to be stronger. He needed to make Naruto aware that those evil men were coming back for him. Kakashi though assured him that Naruto was growing stronger than he and Sasuke were already keeping a diligent eye out for the rotters. Iruka hid his frailties and insecurities from his lover and from Naruto and the rest. He knew he could not stand in their way. They had a right to hunt down these treacherous shinobi and make them pay for hurting Iruka and for threatening the safety of Naruto and the safety of the Village.

Turn on your own and you were nothing more than scum, worse than scum.

So Iruka pretended to get stronger and hid his fears and his pain. He was trying to be strong. He didn't want to cause Kakashi to worry. And he didn't want to cower any more in front of the stalker. The stalker laughed at him.

"My fragile flower." The stalker whispered. "You can't hide your weakness from me. It's the thing I love most about you, my weak little chunin."

The voice sounded familiar to him. Iruka stilled even as he reached inside his kimono for his kunai. That voice had him frozen. It was so familiar to him. The stalker laughed. It was not pleasant, it was more of a snicker, as Iruka felt the room become suddenly empty he quite clearly heard the sound, just the tiniest little sound "plink" of the senbon land carelessly on the wood flooring of his bedroom.

Iruka carefully made his way to the fallen piece of evidence and smiled in victory. He was going to make Genma pay.

* * *

**The Missions Room**

Genma was minding his own business taking reports eyes mostly on Raidou rather than on the ninja coming and going from his desk when Iruka suddenly came up on him. Iruka looked angry, seriously angry.

"Why Genma?" he growled. "I trusted you."

Genma was puzzled, his senbon nearly falling out of his mouth before he quickly sucked it back in and used his tongue to secure it in the corner of his mouth.

"What did I do?" Oh God! I hope he didn't find those pictures I took of him naked at the bath house last year!

"This senbon is yours isn't it?" he growled accused.

Genma blinked. "I don't know. Is it?" asked Genma still thick headed. "What's this about Iruka-kun?"

"You don't know?! YOU DON"T KNOW." Roared Iruka. "Enough with your sick games Genma. I'm putting an end to it right now!" he screamed.

Genma leaped out the way of the first hit. His chair fell on the floor as Genma used chakra and climbed the wall behind him.

"Calm down Iruka, let's talk about this. What's going on?"

"Stop playing with me Genma. I know it's you. It has to be you. Who else plays sick games and sucks on senbons all day long?"

"What are you talking about!" cried Genma still confused and almost afraid of Iruka. He knew if he struck Iruka there was a good chance Kakashi would melt his flesh from his bones slowly and painfully while he was still alive.

"You've been stalking me." Accused Iruka. "Playing sick mind games with me. Laughing at me while I cowered and couldn't see you."

Iruka was about to go Neko-Ken Jutsu on Genma's sorry ass. He'd been itching to do this jutsu for weeks now. His chunin cats summons were avidly and excitedly watching the action between Genma and Iruka. It looked like a lot of fun. They felt Iruka begin the jutsu that was their specialty.

Uh-oh! They thought.

Genma nervously began a defense jutsu. "Iruka what are you doing?" he asked.

Chakra flared and a strange glowing came over Iruka. "Neko Ken, transformation." Intoned Iruka. "Genlte paw, attack of the playful cat."

The cat's meowed leaped onto Iruka and suddenly there were three half cat half humans, standing a little shorter than his chest before him, each with a sadistic gleeful look in their eyes. Iruka was in the middle. His eyes glowed amber. He smiled, his eyes could see and they were whole and focused on their target. Sharp canine flashed as did claws, white and sharp and gleaming.

Genma barely dodged the first strike but could not dodge the second or third. Damn Iruka was fast in this form.

"Honest to god Iruka, I don't know anything, I never stalked you. I swear it!" he screamed, as claws ripped into his clothes. Raidou entered the fray trying to protect his lover from the maddened cat form of Iruka Umino.

The cats twitched guiltily the fun was up. They sided with Genma. "He's right. Wrong color haired senbon sucker." they mewed.

Cat-form Iruka glared at his cat buddies. He itched to rip Genma apart. It had to be Genma it couldn't be anyone else.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw him!?" roared, hissed, growled, Iruka-Neko turning on his cat buddies. "Kakashi thought I was insane! As did Tsunade-sama. They think I was Imagining things."

The cats mewed softly bowing their heads, guilt riddled they somehow managed to look somewhat repentant. As they replied. "Well, we're cats, Ruka-chan. It seemd like an interesting mystery, a game really to see if uh Kakashi would figure it out. He's your mate after all. It was up to him to keep you protected from a mate seeking interloper." They explained.

Iruka twitched. The vain in his head was throbbing. Cats are playful and secretive. Iruka should have known the cats weren't going to be straight forward with him. He'd known them and raised them from childhood. He knew what they were capable of. Still that didn't keep him from being angry with them and feeling even a little bit betrayed by their inactions.

* * *

The cats gulped in unison and tried to flatten themselves as much as they could to the floor. Iruka was scary when he was angry.

Just then the bouncy energetic Anko arrives with her newest mission report to hand in. On seeing the cats and Iruka's cat form. She gasps. She has never seen more cute sight in her life. Iruka looks like a cute little cat-person, part cat part human, with big solemn eyes and cute velvety ears, strong claws, sharp teethe and a cat tail.

"Holy God above, Kawaii!" she screams and tackles, or at least tries to tackle Iruka and his two cat friends in a hug of fan girlish proportions.

Iruka and cats try to run away and hide but luck is not with him instead a new obstacle to his survival arrives in the form of the ill tempered hung over Hokage. Tsunade manages to snag Iruka mid flight. Her eyes have that gleam in them. "Oh aren't you precious!" she squeeled.

Iruka tried to get away he begged her not to do it. She petted him anyway. He struggled harder but the moment the third stroke happened his eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp in Tsunade-sama's arms, his nails needed her arms while his toes curled up and his ears flexed in pleasure like his claws. It was the only weakness of the Neko-ken Jutsu.

Iruka smiled blissfully and purred. Kakashi entered the room in time with his fellow team mates to see the sight of his lover in the form of the cat and had a massive nose bleed and fainted. As did Anko and Genma. It was a close call for Raidou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Ibiki and Kurenai.

After a long while of petting and feeling a lot better, Tsunade points out the obvious. "You can see while in that form right?"

Iruka struggled to come out of the stroke induced nirvana. "Uh, well, only for as long as my chakra stands up, uh yes, Tsunade-sama." He purred some more, curled up in her lap like the giant cat he was. "Oh Tusnade-sama." He purred in bliss. "More oh more."

Tsunade-sama smirked evilly and continued to pet her little Iruka-sensei kitty cat.

"Then next time your stalker shows up, go Neko on his ass. Like what you just did to poor Genma over there."

"Oooh, gooood idea." He continued to moan and purr.

* * *

Finally Kakashi couldn't take any more of it. Iruka was his and his only. No one but Kakashi should be making Iruka make those kind of sexy noises.

"Tsunade-baa-chan I must ask you to please let my Iruka-chan go."

"In your state I don't think that would be a good idea." She smiled wide and mean, pointedly petting Iruka some more making the little kitty cat groan and purr even louder. It was as close to sex as she had been in over several years. She wanted to enjoy it as best as she was able while it lasted and from Iruka's chakra levels she had about another twenty minutes left.

Kakashi's whole body trembled as another nose bleed hit him. He felt physically assaulted and yet so turned on. He wanted his neko-Iruka and he wanted him now. Chidori began to appear. Its thousand birds screech made Iruka's ears twitch and his eyes open in fascination.

Birds?

Was it supper time already? Iruka slinked out of Tsuande's arms and pounced on to Kakashi. Kakashi smirked happily as he transported the two of them away to their bed chamber where he had his wicked, wicked, way with Iruka-neko.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter Eight is almost finished and ready for posting. I've finally settled in to my new home and what little bit of writer's block that's been keeping me from updating this story has for the moment cleared up. :D**

**YAY. **

**Hopefully chapter eight will be up later this week. :3**


	5. Chapter 8

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**

**STUCK IN DARKNESS  
**written by: Jazzy  
pairing: Kakashi/Iruka & Sasuke/Naruto

_Who, you ask, is the stalker? hmm… it's a secret! Bwahahahaha! :D  
Okay, trying to lighten it up a little because hello, story's pretty dark, ain't it? And it's still on-going, at least for another chapter or two, ha! ;D_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kakashi kept daydreaming and getting distracted by images of debauchery with his Neko-Iruka love session. Jounins recognized the pervy look in his eye and quickly made a line, a huge line, at the opposite chunin desks. Kakashi was a known procrastinator when it came to the filing arts but worse of all was his perverse revelries. No one wanted to interrupt him while he was having sex thoughts on his smexy chunin lover.

Naruto was getting stronger every day. Iruka was slowly making some progress but the pill popping was still a great concern for him. And of course there was the stalker which they now knew was a true sinister figure rather than an artifice of a damaged mind.

Damn cats and their secrets. Kakashi thought sourly. Maybe his dogs were right and he should flambé their collective twin buttes.

Poor Iruka the turmoil his lover had been going through. The second guessing of his own mind and the paranoia and of course his colleagues treating him like an insane fragile individual, which he was but not so insane now. Because hello, someone really was out to get him and that someone wasn't just the creeps who had beat up on him and blinded him either. No this was a new creep.

Kakashi scowled. Killing intent and heavy chakra filled the missions' desk area. Chunins and Jounins and even a few Anbu alike started to sweat.

Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan user, was not a ninja you messed with lightly and when he was in a mood like this it was best to walk lightly, hell it was best to just run and hide and stay the hell out of the copy cat's way.

**

* * *

**

The Stalker

He was a torture assistant. He was the best in his job next to Ibiki Moreno.

He remembered back a few years ago when Iruka was barely late teens, his long hair and energy, his compassionate dark eyes, the playful smile on his face.

Ibiki was always protecting Iruka from him from everyone. Ibiki Moreno Sama did not let anyone from Torture and Interrogation near or date his dear "little brother".

Kakashi managed to go under the radar which had pissed Ibiki Moreno Sama off but when he'd seen how happy Iruka was with the crazy pervert he had backed off as did the huge group of Iruka fans. Even himself had backed off but when he'd found that someone else had broken _his_ chunin it made him angry.

No one was supposed to break Iruka Umino but himself. Kakashi had failed to keep dear Iruka safe. Kakashi had lost points and favor for his failure among Iruka fans.

He had known back then when he had first met Iruka that he wanted Iruka Umino. He had known he would love it when he broke that beautiful chunin that it would be the sweetest and most fulfilling thing in his life. And now someone had stolen that beautiful moment from him forever. But he could still torment his beloved one.

Iruka was still at the edge. His drug habits were about to get the poor chunin into a bit of trouble. Trouble that would land dear, sweet Iruka right into his hands.

A smile formed cold and chilling with glee like a chipped diamond glinting in his eyes. The people in his cubicle shuddered. The current prisoner whimpered as he noticed the rise of mania in his torturer's eyes.

* * *

**Drug Rehab, Iruka trying to kick the habit! Ibiki decides its time Iruka checked in to the Konoha version of the Betty Ford clinic!**

With the stress building Iruka found he was relying more and more heavily on his pain meds. Ibiki was deeply concerned for his friend and patient.

Kakashi was training again. Naruto was making wonderful strides as well but Iruka seemed only to be back sliding. They knew it was due to two factors. The stalker and Kakashi's training for the hunter mission of his life.

Kakashi was getting his genin into shape. Naruto stood taller than Sasuke at present and was still a ball of immense energy. His mind was mending from the trauma he's suffered, in part because Iruka was a constant visitor and in second part because Naruto was partnered with Sasuke and together they were going to hunt the earth and all of the known and unknown villages for the bastards that had hurt Iruka sensei. Kakashi would be leading the way of course.

Iruka was worried for Naruto and for Kakashi. The Bastards that had hurt him were scary and strong and cunning. Naruto would be essentially fed to the lions if his team couldn't get stronger and more focused.

Kakashi bit his lip looking from Ibiki to Iruka and back again.

"Are you sure this is the only answer? This could ruin, Iruka-sensei's career."

Ibiki was wearing his neutral face. "Its up to Iruka. But he's decided to face his problems and become stronger, not just for you or for his genin and academy kids, but for himself. This is something he must do for himself."

"Yes. I'm tired Kakashi-koi. Tired of being afraid. Tired of using these pills for security. The things I've done to you, Kakashi. I'm mr Jekyl and Dr Hyde. I may not be able to see the pain I've caused you but Kodachi's eyes are also my eyes and her voice tells me I've caused you a lot of pain, pain that you shouldn't have had to endure because I am an addict, Kakashi. The pain feels real Kakashi but I know it can't be. I have to fight this. I need to fight this. I need to be strong, mentally and physically and emotionally, and I think the only way I am going to get that way is I check in to the clinic."

Ibiki's face remained neutral but his eyes shined with pride. Kakashi bowed his head.

"Iruka, my pain is hardly a minuscule of water dropped into the river of agony you have suffered through. My pain is nothing compared to yours, Ruru."

Iruka fought tears, his eyes blinked rapidly. He was determined not to cry or cause any more misery for Kakashi.

"I need to do this Kakashi. I'm weak. If I am to be a worthy partner for you I need to do this. No, not just for you but for me, so that I can be healthy again. I'm crippled by my mind and paranoia and fears. I'm crippled not because I cannot see but because my pain is red hot, my trauma is unending and the pills are only a crutch. I can see that now, what Tsunade-sama said is true. I will bare this new pain and like the phoenix I will come out of the flames and ashes of that pain a new man, Kakashi. I promise you Kashi-koi, I will be worthy of you again. I will be a worthy man."

Kakashi fought back his own tears and hugged Iruka tightly.

"Be safe Kashi-koi, and come home to me when your mission is at its end. Keep the kids on their toes. I will pray that you all come home safely."

Kakashi stroked Iruka's face lovingly and kissed his lips. He wished he could make such a promise.

"I will do my best, Ru-koi, my utmost best."

**

* * *

**

Team 7 getting back in to shape for the manhunt of their lives! Kakashi and team seven on the hunt for Iruka's assailants.

Sakura was glad to see her team mates looking healthy and happy. They were back to their rival ways but there was new depth to Sasuke's eyes when he looked at Naruto and tested Naruto. Testing his friend to see if he might break again maybe?

Sakura wished she had been more of a help to her team mates. She wished she could have been more help to Iruka and Kakashi sensei during these trying times.

Kakashi-Sensei returned to his teaching and to guiding team 7 though it was still only part time until Iruka-Sensei could be trusted to live on his own for the time it would take for team 7 to hunt down the evil bastards that had hurt Iruka-Sensei.

The team looked steadily at their two teachers and watched Iruka go in to the clinic, Ibiki-sama his escort. Kakashi returned to them pack on his back. He then led them at a strong lope out to the gates of Konoha then through those mighty gates and into the dangers of the wide world where they would not rest until they had found their enemies and dealt with them befitting the traitors that they were.

**

* * *

**

CLINIC

The clinic was not so bad as Iruka first feared. The doctors were stern but understanding. The counselors were helpful. Ibiki was right to put him here. He began to feel optimistic and helped.

Being away from Kakashi though was a nightmare. He missed his jounin lover like mad. He ached for him so much.

He worried for Kakashi and team 7. He really wished Naruto had stayed behind. Naruto was their main goal. Why send their prey into their midst? He had to trust that Kakashi and the Hokage knew what they were doing.

* * *

**TBC - - CHAPTER NINE in the works coming soon hopefully…**

* * *

**My sincere apologies for not being able to make this chapter longer and more in depth. Writer's block is such a pain! And of course moving and settling in to a new place hasn't been a good block breaker either… good news though… haven't given up writing! :D**

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**


	6. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

So dying to find out who the torture assistant, aka The Stalker, is and of course, for him to meet his (Ibiki-applied?) fate... well, read this chapter and you will be one step closer to the inevitable conclusion. bwahahaha! :D

* * *

STUCK IN DARKNESS  
written by Jazzy

**Chapter Nine**

Being away from Kakashi was as a nightmare as much as last time only now his nightmare was going to last a lot longer than a mere week or two. His stay in the clinic was dated for as long as one year. Which he didn't like but if he improved he could leave in as little as four months and then make weekly visits then monthly and then basically visits for support rather than out of necessity.

He worried for Kakashi and team 7. He missed his jounin lover like mad. He ached for him so much.

Iruka was not happy that Naruto had gone with his team and jounin sensei. It didn't make much sense to send the prey into the midst of the predator and Naruto's trauma was still fresh. He wasn't exactly stable for such a mission. However Iruka had to trust his Hokage and his jounin lover. But honestly he knew Naruto would not have stayed behind.

The kyubai was seeking revenge as was the Uchiha and Kakashi for varying different reasons and Naruto once he'd set his mind on a course of action, well one might as well try to force the river to run uphill. Naruto was not easily stopped when his mind was made up. His sheer will and stubbornness would win him Hokage some day and it was that same will that would see him succeed in bringing Iruka's attackers to justice.

Naruto was the enemy's main goal. Why take the chance? Why risk Naruto?

The men who had hurt Iruka were savage and cruel. They wanted the boy to fall into their hands. They wanted the chance to do to him what they had done to Iruka.

Iruka shuttered and bit back on a wail as his mind became enflamed from the memories and trauma of what he'd suffered. He bit down on his hands to try a stifle the pain in his soul.

He had to trust that Kakashi and the Hokage knew what they were doing. He had to trust that nothing bad would befall his kid or team 7 or his Kakashi.

The clinic was not as bad as Iruka first feared. The doctors were stern but understanding. The nurses were helpful, stern, and kind.

Kodachi was absent from him usually. Kodachi had not been allowed to stay with him to help him see within the clinic. While in the clinic Iruka had to rely mostly on human helpers and his walking stick to get around the clinic on his own.

He had to rely on his walking stick and other senses or the kindness of the nurses. Tom-tom and Tommy cat did come often to help their chunin friend and to cheer him up with their friendship and playfulness. They also came to wreak havoc and mischief on the unsuspecting staff and patients. This of course got Iruka into a bit of hot water and deep embarrassment.

The counselors were helpful. Ibiki was right to put him here. He began to feel optimistic about his recovery.

And yet he worried.

* * *

"Iruka Umino-san, you must let go of the outside world while you are here." Insisted the doctor sternly yet kindly. "This worrying that you are doing is causing a huge set back in your recovery. Guy-sensei and Ibiki-sama give us censorious looks these days. You must take care of yourself and focus on your own health and becoming well enough to once more be a productive member of society." Scolded the older man. His voice gentled barely when he asked. "Do you not wish to continue teaching at your beloved Academy?"

Iruka started guiltily. "I, I am so sorry, Dr. Kim." He flushed ashamed. "Yes, of course I wish to go back to teaching eventually! I do want to get well. I do want to be productive and happy again. I don't mean to cause such troubles!"

Dr. Kim sighed. "You are a good man and have suffered a very bad trauma Iruka-kun. I did not mean to lecture you so. My whole purpose and goal and focus is on helping you, Iruka-kun, to get back your life."

Dr. Kim smiled though Iruka could not see it. "you would not be the loving person you are if you did not love and miss the ones you dubbed in your heart to be your family, Iruka-kun.

You are a man who is loved very much by so many. You must come to love and value yourself someday and I hope we here at the Konohagure Clinic can be some part of that road to help you to that discovery. For in loving yourself, in accepting yourself you will find the strength you need to stay on a path of health."

Iruka nodded. "Hai. Thank you Doctor Kim. I will do my best. The people here are very good to me and I know I will recover. I just. I miss Kakashi and the children."

"I know. But we must think positive, neh?"

Iruka smiled slightly and reluctantly. "Hai."

"How are those rebellious arrogant critters you call cat summons doing, eh?" asked Dr. Kim suddenly changing the subject and the atmosphere.

"They're cats." Grinned Iruka, eyes twinkling. As if those two words alone explained everything there was to know or understand about those two balls of troubles.

"So they are." Laughed Dr. Kim, clapping Iruka on the shoulder and then turning to leave. "Ibiki-sama will be arriving shortly for your private session. He is bringing an assistant with him today. How do you feel about this?"

Iruka frowned. He didn't like to speak of his private traumas with other people only with Ibiki or with Kakashi and not while other people could see or hear him. What could Ibiki-nii-sama possibly be thinking? This was so strange and unsettling. Ibiki hadn't even discussed such a possibility last week when they met for one their usual sessions.

"I, I don't know." He replied honestly. "I don't understand."

"I will see if I can discuss the matter with Ibiki-sama." Said Kim gently. "It is perhaps too soon for you to confide in others yet, neh?"

Iruka shyly nodded. Dr. Kim was such a good doctor and very kind. Kim patted his shoulder gently then his legs confidently carried him out of Iruka's perimeter and away from the walled garden where Iruka was currently contemplating his thoughts.

* * *

Iruka was such a quiet person, unobtrusive and gentle. It was tragic what had happened to him. His manly beauty had been scarred anew by lines of hate, even with his long dark hair to fall in a satin curtain around his face and hiding much of the damage the scars reached to his neck and shoulders and down and abroad and down again, everywhere. There was not much that had not been stabbed or brutalized by the scum that had attacked young Umino-san.

The doctor ached for the shame of such abuse but in his long life such things were not uncommon in a ninja village and he'd seen far worse in his years at least Iruka Umino-sensei would be recovering unlike some his patients who were long time residents in the more sensitive parts of the clinic.

* * *

Iruka went back to his thought and trembled as his nerves tightened unexpectedly. He felt strangely suddenly more vulnerable than usual. He bit at his lower lip tasting blood. Instinctively he summoned his cats who for once arrived without delay and then Iruka flashed a few hand signs in quick succession that then created their neko-jutsu.

His attacker, his stalker grinned. Iruka for a moment shrunk away from the green eyes that were so familiar to him. His hair was not silver but red and yet he was known to Iruka. His heart trembled in terror and pain. This man, this man had once been his friend. How could Iruka not have realized…

"Hello Mizuki."

Mizuki smiled mockingly. "Hello Ru-chan, its been so long hasn't it?"

Iruka's hackles rose, his eyes gleamed with unholy amber and cat spirit. He was ready to fight. The senbon flew at him and he dodged.

"Its been you this whole time?" gasped Iruka stunned but he and his cats kept moving. They fought well but Mizuki was a higher level chunin than Iruka and he'd been stalking Iruka for years. Iruka had never known had never been Mizuki's match in the shinobi skills.

Mizuki had changed his looks and had fit in well inside interrogations and Anbu headquarters. He had loved the job had loved Iruka. Why had Iruka ignored him all of these years? Why had Iruka chosen Kakashi over Mizuki? They had been friends since childhood. They had been genin together had risen to chunin together as well and then it was there that they had diverged paths.

Mizuki could have forgiven Iruka anything but not choosing Kakashi over him. Ibiki-sensei had a lot to make up for as well in letting Mizuki down. Ibiki should have kept all the creeps away from Iruka and Ibiki should have let Mizuki court Iruka. They had always been meant for one another. Iruka was just stubborn but given enough time and enough torture Iruka would be his forever.

He grinned looking around the ruins of the flower garden his treasure in his arms unconscious and his summons having poofed out of existence Iruka was Mizuki's.

* * *

Ibiki frowned at Dr Kim. He had not had any intentions of bringing an assistant with him. He knew how Iruka felt about that. And besides it wasn't time for that kind of therapy yet. Iruka would need group therapy eventually but not right now.

"Who told you this bunk, doctor?" demanded Ibiki scowling darkly. If it was one of his people at the HQ he would not be happy to have an incompetent working in his office.

Dr. Kim blinked. "I could have sworn it was yourself who said such a thing just a few hours ago, Ibiki-sama, before lunch."

Ibiki frowned even more darkly. This clinic was supposed to be warded against genjutsu or henge or jutsu of any sort so that the civilian medical professionals could help the more dangerous shinobi who more often than not ended up in clinics such as these for any number of reasons.

Ibiki felt his blood turn chill with apprehension. "Doctor, where is Iruka?"

"In the garden. He …." Kim sighed as Ibiki turned and ran not bothering to listen to the rest of what Dr. Kim had to say. Then Dr Kim began to run after Ibiki. If the special jounin was this concerned than perhaps Dr kim needed to worry and hurry as well. Though what the reason could be was beyond his knowledge. After all no on had told him Iruka was in any danger and as far as Kim had known the clinic was very well guarded and well warded against jutsu.

When they got to the garden Ibiki trembled with rage and with shame. He had failed to keep Iruka safe. He had failed to help his adopted brother and genin responsibility. His eyes and mind flashed on a young Iruka so withdrawn and in so much pain that even non empathic people could feel his pain and it made them want to help him and make him happy. Ibiki had found a previously unknown or at least a vague unremembered side of himself the joker in himself that helped him to help Iruka in those days older brother to jounin teacher and then to friend and colleague.

He had failed to keep his second brother safe. He glowered at the damaged garden and searched with jutsu technique and eyes of a trained observer. Iruka had not gone quietly but he had been obviously outclassed.

"I told him and told him, felines are worthless. Make a contract with dogs or predator cats, not sissy little felines like those blasted troublemakers but did he listen to me, oh no, they needed him! Bah, Grrrrr!" roared Ibiki frustrated and angry, scared and worried. Kakashi had yet to come back from his recent mission and now this. When the damned copy-nin showed up again and that delinquent team of his Ibiki and the clinic would have a lot to answer for. Kakashi was insane and what he'd do to them was beyond anyone's imagination even a professional torturer like himself and he didn't much like to thinka bout taking on the copy nin not that Ibiki was any slouch in the shinobi arts but damned if he wouldn't let Kakashi kill him if Iruka was hurt in any new way.

"I need to get my Anbu and a search squad together. Someone able to break these wards and use genjutsu is not someone to take likely and that he has kidnapped Iruka for what purpose. He must be found and made to pay for his crimes." Vowed Ibiki.

* * *

**TBC**

**a/n:** I know. I'm going cliché here. But like I've explained in MOH, there's something about Mizuki. I love the wretched creep. What can I say. I'm a Mizuki-ho! LOL ;D

I wanted to do more for this chapter, honestly I did! I wanted to reward my hardcore fans and my new fans with a large chapter but with my new job I barely get any time to write at all and I am exhausted! :( damned meanies working me all the time still, it's a living it gives me cash to buy Naruto dvds and manga and shirts and crazy little Iruka key-chains, though no Iruka t-shirts so far, jerks, give me an Iruka Dolphin themed Umino T-shirt, two-x so I can snuggle and sleep in it! LOL :D

_**

* * *

**_

Next time on: Stuck in Darkness: Ibiki and Guy worry. Kakashi and Team 7 return. Iruka is still missing! Mizuki's evil continues.

Also: looking for a certain naruto fic. Title: Silver and bronze, if anyone has a copy of this fic please e-mail me. Or if anyone has Book of Changes A Different Perspective chapters 1-26, please e-mail me. Love a copy of both of these fics. I adore them!

Now, then, for more up to date information on the author and her fanfiction addictions, go to her profile or her website whose link is on her profile.


	7. Chapter 10

**Stuck in the Darkness **Written by: Jazzy  
Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke  
**_Warnings: YAOI, Slash, M/M Coupling, Perversion Alert!  
_**Rating: Mature  
Sequel: No  
Summary: Brutally attacked, Iruka is blind. Iruka's life is changed forever. Shattering Naruto. Can they rebuild their lives? Will Kakashi stay with him forever? Will Naruto recover?

Warnings: torture, angst, drama, permanent injury, Slash/Yaoi M/M coupling, H/C, non-con, some humor.  
Other warnings: AU, Non-Con, torture, permanent disability (no, Iruka is not going to be miraculously cured! I'm being cruel and putting my foot down right now. No begging will change my mind!) um lets see, what else to warn about, well Romance, possible humor, uh, Hurt/Comfort, Sasuke is 18, Naruto 17, Sasuke has not yet betrayed his team.

**If you don't like fics like this please do not read or flame me. Thank you.**

* * *

_Gotta spend some time  
__Love  
__Gotta spend some time with me  
__You will find  
__Love_

_I will possess your heart_

_Gotta spend some time  
__Love  
__Spend some time with me  
__in time  
__Love  
__you will find  
__Love_

_I will possess your heart  
__I will possess your heart_

Song sung by **death cab for cutie**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

It is said that a human being can be broken in three days with the right atmosphere. Mizuki knew this to be true but he also knew that sometimes it could take longer. Every human being was different. He hoped to encourage a certain conditioning within their limited time together; he wanted Iruka to adore him as much as he adored Iruka.

Mizuki kept them moving with little to no break time in between long miles further and farther away from Konoha. He thrashed and tripped often, bumped into trees and tripped over roots and bushes. Iruka was tired and disoriented. He was scraped and battered and exhausted and hungry.

He tried not to cry, he ached so much. He was blind and unable to see where they were going let alone in what direction they were traveling. He hated that he was so disoriented and unable to help himself to escape.

He was dependent on his captor for everything. He was frightened that they were getting so far away from his home and safety net.

"Keep moving, we gotta keep moving." Growled Mizuki as Iruka came to a stop, panting and wheezing, fallen to his knees.

"Please Mizu, please stop."

"I know you're tired Ruka-chan. I know you're afraid but you don't have to be, not with me. I love you. I only want to take care of you and be with you and the only way that's going to happen is if we get to a place of safety and security and out of the reach of Konohagure."

"Mizuki-san this is crazy, please just turn back, take me back home, please." Begged Iruka, his voice was full of pain.

Mizuki would not be swayed by his love's pain. Pain was such a beautiful look on Iruka. There was no one more breathtaking than Iruka in anguish.

Iruka was hauled to his feet Mizuki forcefully kissed his lips, biting on the chapped sensitive flesh, licking at the blood and moaned his pleasure. Iruka shuttered and tried to push Mizuki away. Mizuki lashed out backhanding Iruka and sending him again to the forest floor.

Iruka bounced off a felled log gasping as his head impacted and stars exploded behind his dead eyes. He blinked sizzled by the starbursts happy to see color even if it was in the shape of pain spots then slowly the color drained away but not the throbbing of his head.

"Keep moving." Growled Mizuki, forcing Iruka once more up onto his feet and forcing him to continue running at his side, "We've gotta keep going. Times a-wasting, our new lives are just a few miles more to go, Ruka-chan." Mizuki's smile was easily to discern in his voice.

Iruka bowed his head. It seemed Mizuki was going to win. Iruka felt despair. This couldn't be possible, and yet he knew Kakashi was on a mission and was far away. There would be no rescue not for a blind teacher. Iruka was certain of that and yet did he not teach Konoha ninja do not leave their brothers or sisters behind? Konoha would not abandon their ninja. No matter that Iruka was worthless; Konoha had pride and principle.

"Mizuki give up this foolishness. Konoha will hunt you down. Kakashi will not abandon me. He will come for me and then you will pay for this foolishness."

Mizuki growled and tugged at the chain that kept Iruka tied to Mizuki's side and that also kept Iruka's chakra bound. Iruka stumbled but kept his footing this time. Mizuki shook him hard. Then beat him once again only stopping when Iruka was kneeled on the ground panting with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Iruka was unable to use his chakra to escape or to enhance his stamina or strength because of the chain's special enhancements. He felt weak and useless. The chains were draining his chakra and keeping him fairly docile.

He was at Mizuki's total mercy. He was afraid and alone and vulnerable with little or no ability or chance of escape.

Iruka felt hot minty breath stroke his mouth and enter his nose. Mizuki was up in Iruka's face. Strong hands gently wrapped themselves around Iruka's throat and began to squeeze carefully.

"Listen close Iruka-chan, I'm only going to say this the one time. Never mention Hatake Kakashi's name ever again. I don't want to hurt you. I hate hurting you like this. I love you. But I will not have you saying that one's name anywhere within or outside of my hearing. If you say his name, I will kill you. You will never escape me, Iruka. I will hunt you down. You are never leaving me and that one will never find you. Do you understand my love? Don't test me, my Ruka-chan. I'm warning you, so take it to heart because it's the only warning you will have. Say that one's name again and you end both of our lives, understand?"

Iruka gulped, dark unseeing eyes wide in fear and horror.

"I… understand." He gasped, struggling to breathe. The hands carefully disengaged from around his throat then gripped his tunic and forced him once more on to his feet and into his place at Mizuki's side and was forced to continue once more on their breakneck speedy journey.

* * *

Their travel had been rough and totally disorienting for Iruka. Another three days and they had finally come to a permanent stop in a new village in a new house hidden far into some strange wild place on the edge of civilization and wilderness.

Their new home was on the outskirts of town. Iruka tried to escape many times but each time he failed because he was lost or because Mizuki was waiting for him.

"You're blind you little idiot! Do you honestly believe you have a chance in hell of escaping me or this new unfamiliar place?" demanded the angry and arrogant Mizuki, striking Iruka across the face and sending him to the ground. Tears stung his eyes and blood filled his mouth. His teethe had cut open the inside of his cheek.

Mizuki forced Iruka back into their house where he continued to rant and beat Iruka into a temporary submission.

Iruka still tried to find other ways to escape. However Townspeople got in his way. Mizuki was charming and seemingly kind and he told the villagers that Iruka was his unfortunate and blind and mentally unstable lover. Townspeople thought they were honestly doing a good thing keeping Iruka safe from harm by taking him back to his place of imprisonment.

Mizuki always waited until the townspeople were out of hearing before he would berate and beat into Iruka forcing him to submit to his control.

"Come to your senses Iruka. You're never leaving me. You're never getting out of here. They wont let you. I wont let you escape me. I'll kill you first Iruka. Don't think I wont." He hissed, stroking the bruised face lovingly, and caressing Iruka's throat carefully elegantly with some sharp blade, possibly a Kunai or Kodachi or a kitchen knife.

Iruka shivered and tried to calm his fear. He had to stay calm. He couldn't afford to panic. Fighting Mizuki would only enrage him some more. He licked his dry lips. How to go about calming Mizuki down? Iruka wasn't good at lying he couldn't tell Mizuki lies and think Mizuki would believe him. Mizuki knew him too well.

_Don't fight him Iruka_. He told himself. _Just stay still and maybe he wont slit your throat on a whim_.

"I'm never letting you go. I love you, Ruka-chan and I know in time you will recognize that you love me in return. I know it." insisted Mizuki allowing the sharp object to travel from Iruka's throat down his clavical and chest. Iruka's heart beat like a caged bird's wings battering against his rib cage in speed and fear.

Would Mizuki thrust the blade into his heart or stomache and twist it so that his death would be both slow and painful?

Instead the knife disappeared and Mizuki kissed Iruka savoring Iruka's fear and slowly growing despair. Mizuki knew it was only a matter of time and Iruka would submit and bow to his will.

"I love you so much." whispered the insane Mizuki. Iruka shivered as his clothes fell from his body and Mizuki slowly gently carefully made love to his captive.

Iruka would have cried if he had the tears left to do so. He couldn't bring himself to fight Mizuki. He was already beaten enough for one day. His body hurt and he was so tired. Mizuki was gentle and loving and Iruka felt disgust with his body as it caved to Mizuki's genlte ministrations. He arched into Mizuki's touch and gave in to Mizuki's kisses.

He hated that he was so weak.

Where was the will of fire within him?

His nightmares came back with a vengeance.

* * *

There were days when Mizuki seemed kind and honestly in love with Iruka. Mizuki played on his tender feelings and heart. Iruka tried to make his heart hard and like steel but it was so hard.

Mizuki would sooth him. Sleep by his side and seem to care for his needs but Iruka knew what it was in truth. Another form of control, another form of forcing his will on to Iruka and trying to bend Iruka to that will, bend Iruka until Iruka could not recognize who he was any more without Mizuki telling him who he was.

Mizuki wanted to control Iruka and force Iruka to recognize that Mizuki was the one in total control of him. Iruka struggled to stay free of Mizuki's mind tricks and will but it was so hard.

Mizuki was insane.

Mizuki was in control of his life.

Iruka felt sick with dread as his life seemed to slowly be shaping itself to Mizuki's will. Mizuki was dangerous and unstable and yet Iruka's compassionate heart felt pity for this man who once had been his best friend.

Iruka was not allowed to leave the house without Mizuki's expressed permission. Mizuki would come and go and do his business and return. He expected total obedience from Iruka. He expected Iruka to wait on his knees whenever Mizuki entered their home. He expected Iruka to eat last and serve him first and Iruka was to ask permission before he was allowed to eat or partake of any food in the house. Mizuki wanted Iruka to acknowledge that Mizuki was master and lord and beloved.

That Mizuki was in total control.

Iruka lay in bed next to Mizuki. His body was snuggled against his captor's, bowed beneath Mizuki's body and shaped to fit in Mizuki's arms. Iruka struggled with his tears. The days were running together, time was slipping away from him, hope was running like sand through his fingers on the beach in summer time. Despair was settling deep within his soul and breast.

Kakashi was beginning to seem like a distant memory. Things were hazy and he was fatigued most of the time. He wanted to hang on to hope. He wanted to know when Kakashi would come for him. But it was difficult.

Mizuki was always on his mind. He liked it when Mizuki was nice to him. He liked it when he could make Mizuki happy. He didn't like making Mizuki angry. His thought were becoming circular and rotated around Mizuki, Mizuki's needs, Mizuki's moods, Mizuki, Mizuki, Mizuki. He knew he did not and could not love Mizuki. But Mizuki had been his friend once. They had meant something once to one another, Iruka remembered that. Mizuki prayed upon it.

It was getting harder and harder every day to think clearly and not to just succumb to whatever Mizuki wanted of him. He could breathe if he made Mizuki happy. He didn't have to fear Mizuki's hands as long as he didn't argue or try to escape.

It was getting easier and easier to make Mizuki happy and to lose himself in making his friend's every whim come to pass. Mizuki's whims were simple. A hug here, a hot meal, a clean home, a warm body to sleep with at night or on the couch when he had a day off from work. Spending time together now usually ended with smiles and petting. Mizuki was easy to please.

Iruka was beginning to forget why he wanted to leave Mizuki. He was beginning to forget his home and friends and family. As long as he made Mizuki happy he didn't have to be afraid of the next beating or the next session of strangulation or the next session with Mizuki's kunai or Kodachi or the kitchen knives.

But no matter how much of him was beginning to be lost in this world of illusion and cages there was still some small part of Iruka that clung to Kakashi and to his memories even if those memories were locking themselves up tight and away from his conscious mind.

There was still that part of him that wondered.

When would he finally be recued?

When would he know freedom again?

* * *

**TBC** –_Thank you to one and all who have reviewed and or commented or simply put this fic on their favorites. Thank you! Sincerely, Jazzy_

* * *

Chapter 11 coming soon – Team Seven's return! And a new hunt begins with time running out for Iruka!

* * *

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**


	8. Chapter 11

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**

* * *

**Stuck in the Darkness**

Written by: Jazzy

Rating: Mature

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke

_**Warnings: YAOI, Slash, M/M Coupling, Perversion Alert!**_

Warnings: AU, Non-Con, torture, torture, **angst**, drama, permanent injury, Slash/Yaoi M/M coupling, H/C, non-con, some humor. permanent disability (no, Iruka is not going to be miraculously cured! I'm being cruel and putting my foot down right now. No begging will change my mind!) um lets see, what else to warn about, well Romance, possible humor, uh, Hurt/Comfort, Sasuke is 18, Naruto 17, Sasuke has not yet betrayed his team.

Sequel: No

Summary: Brutally attacked, Iruka is blind. Iruka's life is changed forever. Shattering Naruto. Can they rebuild their lives? Will Kakashi stay with him forever? Will Naruto recover?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Camp

Team7 was more quiet and more intense then usual. Kakashi was as quiet as his little team of soldiers. They didn't laugh or tease nor did Kakashi have his book open per his usual routine. His eyes were alert and searching. His every sense was open to the hunt.

Sasuke and Naruto worked silently and perfectly to build a camp and fire while Sakura hunted down some grub for them in the forest. Another week had gone by in their hunt and still no sign of the scum who had hurt his lover.

Naruto and Sasuke were not their usual selves. Quiet and alert. They hungered to kill the scum who had hurt their teacher, Naruto's father figure. Sasuke had his hand in Naruto's as they leaned into the flames of the fire soaking in the heat and scent of the burning wood.

Sakura was determined to help her team. She would not fail to assist them this time. Nor would she allow herself to feel so useless. With the death of these traitors she knew those feelings of helplessness would be erased.

Week Two

Team 7 leaped from tree to tree, bounded on the earth running and searching hunting following the howls of the ninja hounds that were Kakashi's pack.

Week Three

Team 7 the hunt had been rough but they came upon their prey at long last.

Naruto and Sasuke worked in concert to carve up the one they knew for certain had hurt Iruka the worst but Kakashi cut in on the fun.

"We're here to carry out our orders not have fun. As much as I would personally enjoy neutering this mongrel I do not wish to become low or go to his level that of scum." This was one of those long speeches that Kakashi rarely made. "Execution orders were given on behalf of the Hokage, The Village hidden in the Leaves, and for Iruka Umino-Sensei's Honor; we are hereby executing you for your crimes against your village and its precious people." Chidori came to life and the enemy screamed in agony hoping for mercy and receiving little at the hands of Iruka's loved ones.

"Mission complete" murmured Naruto with a feral grin on his face. It was almost demonic in cast more so because of the red chakra that flared out and surrounded him in an outline of a giant fox.

"Yes, dobe." Agreed Sasuke.

"let's go home and turn in our report." Smiled Sakura.

Kakashi left the rest of it, the clean up, to the hunter ninja that swooped down from the trees to gather what little information and chakra was left in the dead ninjas bodies and making sure that their secrets died or was taken into the village to be guarded in a secret archive where other information was stored.

* * *

When team7 arrived back home they were greeted by the sight of Ibiki and his Anbu, as well as a great many Inuzuka and their dogs. They were searching for Iruka and for the one who had taken the blind sensei but Team 7 wasn't aware of that not yet but they were about to be.

Kakashi hailed Ibiki over. "Yo,"

Ibiki seemed hesitant at first and dare the copy nin think, a little guilty? But why and for what was Ibiki guilty of?

"Ibiki-sama, what is going on here?" asked Kakashi, remembering his Iruka ingrained manners at last.

"I don't know how to say this or how to even soften the blow I am about to deal to you Hatake-san. We failed to keep Iruka-sensei safe. Someone has kidnapped him. We're searching for him, we're doing all that we can and more to find him, but its been three weeks and still we haven't found any clues to lead us to his possible whereabouts. I'm sorry Kakashi."

Kakashi was staggered under the bluntly delivered news.

"Head to the Hokage's Tower and check in." Ibiki commanded briskly. Then he turned back to his search efforts and joined yet another team of trackers and hoped they would find a clue this time.

Time was running out and every experienced ninja knew it. Each day, each hour, each week, that passed made it less and less likely that Iruka-sensei would ever be found, alive or otherwise.

Naruto was stunned as were his team mates. They had come home victorious only to have their victory taken from them.

Naruto howled. Sasuke grabbed him tightly and whispered into his ear all the things he could think of to comfort his friend, his loved one.

"We'll find him, Dobe. We'll find him." He promised.

Sakura was in as much shock as Naruto was but had no one to hold her. Kakashi was determined to deliver their report and get them back out on the field immediately and help the search efforts.

* * *

Lady Tsunade had her hands in front of her, a look of concentration and immense displeasure on her beautiful falsely young face, fingers laced together under her chin as she continued to give Kakashi that look.

"You did an excellent job with Iruka's attackers, Kakashi. But its too bad you didn't keep one alive for interrogation. It's a small chance but they could have been working with the kidnapper and now we'll never know."

Kakashi bowed his head. "I'm sorry, my Hokage. If I had known that Iruka-sensei had been kidnapped I would have kept one of them alive but per my orders, I and my team showed them no mercy."

"I let my emotions get the better of me. And now I fear I have condemned Iruka-sensei to whatever hell he's living in or perhaps, gods forgive, Kakashi forgive me for saying this, but condemning him to ascension into heaven's keeping."

Kakashi stiffened. "I am a shinobi. I have served my village since I was six years old. Iruka is also a shinobi of this village and has served it loyally from his youth as well. We knew what dangers lay in store for us. If he's dead he will be avenged. And his name put on the stone. If he is alive then we will not abandon him. I will rescue my partner." Kakashi insisted stubbornly.

Tsunade nodded. "Very well. Go rest up for the next two hours then go help Ibiki-san to find our missing sensei."

Team7 wanted to argue but orders were orders. And they were good soldiers.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I am sorry for it being so short.

One more chapter to go though. :D

That one will be longer and more satisfying. :D


	9. Chapter 12

**Check Author's Profile for up-to-date information on Author and her fan fiction obsession.**

**Stuck in the Darkness**

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke

_**Warnings: YAOI, Slash, M/M Coupling, Perversion Alert!**_

Rating: Mature

Sequel: No

Summary: Brutally attacked, Iruka is blind. Iruka's life is changed forever. Shattering Naruto. Can they rebuild their lives? Will Kakashi stay with him forever? Will Naruto recover?

Warnings: AU, Non-Con, torture, torture, **angst**, drama, permanent injury, Slash/Yaoi M/M coupling, H/C, non-con, some humor. permanent disability (no, Iruka is not going to be miraculously cured! I'm being cruel and putting my foot down right now. No begging will change my mind!) um lets see, what else to warn about, well Romance, possible humor, uh, Hurt/Comfort, Sasuke is 18, Naruto 17, Sasuke has not yet betrayed his team.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

The Rescue

Tom-Tom and Tommy-Cat scouted their territory waiting for the kid's brat to show up, so they could lead the rescue of their summoner and brother ninja.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as the two cats sauntered up to the running team 7. His ninja dogs were also nosing around looking for a trail of some kind to lead them to the rescue of his Iruka-koi.

It seemed very suspicious. Why were those cats running loose?

Tom-Tom and Tommy-Cat gave back as good an expression as they had received from the lithe copy ninja.

"They call you a-" Said Tom-Tom

"copy-cat" finished Tommy-Cat, almost purring.

"We don't see it." They chimed together.

Kakashi sighed.

Kodachi growled menacingly. She hated those cats!

The Cats sat their plump and fluffy little rumps down in the falling snow covered grass then proceeded to groom themselves.

"Well?" asked Kakashi. "Do you have something to say or not?"

Naruto tugged on Kakashi's sleeve. "They're cats sensei."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as if asking. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto gave him an exasperated look. "You gotta sweet talk'm or offer cream or… uh, yeah, tuna!"

The cats' ears seemed to twitch and perk up all at the same time.

"Or they can just do their ninja duty and help us locate Iruka-sensei." Insisted Kakashi and Sasuke, both were thinking along similar lines.

The cats gave each other a look then gave the two cold ninja a very haughty look.

"You take"

"Away"

"All"

"Of"

"Our fun!" they said as one.

"Well are you going to help or not?" growled Pakkun before either Kodachi or Kakashi could say a word in response to the cats.

"Of course." They said as one.

"we even"

"know"

"where"

"He is"

"You do?" asked Sakura for her dumb struck teammates.

"YES." They smiled sweetly, if one could say a cat can smile sweetly at all.

"Then where is he?" demanded Kakashi.

"We don't know." They shrugged.

Kakashi felt his blood pressure rise dangerously along with his chakra and the intent to kill these two infuriating pussy cats.

"Wait, I'm confused." Said Naruto. "Didn't you just say you knew where he is?"

"Of course we can find him." Insisted Tommy-cat

"We know where is he." Assured Tom-Tom.

"But we don't know at the same time." They explained.

"How can you know and not know?" growled Kodachi.

"How do you find your Copy-cat-Master?" sneered Tommy-cat.

The dogs looked long and hard at their rivals and enemies in the animal kingdom.

"We're connected to Kakashi. He summons us and we know where he is." explained Pakkun.

"Correct." Said the cats.

"So Iruka-sensei just needs to summon you guys?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"Mmmmm, not always." They smiled again only this time it seemed a little too arrogant.

"So you can find Iruka-sensei without being summoned?" inquired Sakura.

_Cats are good for something after all._ Thought inner sakura in awe.

"Correct." Said the cats as one.

"Then let's not just stand here all day. Let's get going!" screamed Naruto, overjoyed.

The cats smirked at their canine ninja brethren. They agilely leaped on to Naruto's shoulders, lazy enough to let the boy carry their load, happy to direct him but not lead the way on foot.

The dogs growled unhappily. Kakashi shook his head and muttered something too low for anyone but the cats and dogs to hear. The cats gave Kakashi an unfriendly look.

"We"

"Don't"

"Like"

"You either." They said affronted by Kakashi's attitude towards them.

"Now now, guys, lets not get our feelings hurt. We gotta rescue Iruka-sensei. Focus on Iruka-sensei." Soothed Naruto.

The cats twitched and sulked but agreed with the boy.

"You're lucky"

"That we"

"Love, Iruka-nissan." They chimed together, aiming a glare at Kakashi and his servant dogs.

The dogs growled low and were in a huff. Kakashi scowled but this time smartly kept his mouth shut. Cats were finicky and didn't always stay on course. He would wait till the end of this mission to insult them again. Right now he had to focus on finding and rescuing his beloved Iruka.

* * *

The place they came to was hidden and out of the way. It was a little one room cottage, traditional style, with screen doors. The weather was chilling but smoke from the chimney told them someone was home and keeping a fire for warmth. The scent of cooking food over open flame came wafting over the air and made the dogs and even team 7 salivate.

The cats leaped from their perch on Naruto and padded silently across the yard, slinking up to the entrance. They began to meow and scratch at the parchment screen door.

There was movement in the house, the sound of a stick tap-tap-tapping with slow shuffling of frightened feet. It had to be Iruka.

A bruised face carefully came into view, ears calked to listen to the felines making a ruckus. Iruka smiled fleetingly then kneeled down to be on level with his cat visitors.

Thank the Gods Iruka was alive.

But was Iruka alone?

My poor Iruka, who the hell beat him? Killing intent filled the yard. Iruka scrambled back and away from the cats, terrified pleas escaping his lips.

"Zuki-kun, they're just cats. Please don't kill them. Please." Begged Iruka. "Don't beat me, Mizuki-sama" wept Iruka pitifully. "please. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please, mercy, Mizuki-koi, mercy, please." He continued to beg. Huddled and shaking, trying to be small and tiny and get his body ready for yet another serious bout of beatings. Mizuki didn't like him going outside. Mizuki especially hated cats and had forbidden Iruka from helping any stray cats in the area.

Kakashi took a step forward along with that step he quickly tightened the lid on his outrage and killing chakra. The cats rubbed against Iruka's kneeled body, purring soothingly to their little brother, licking at his tears and wounds. Slinky silken fur slid easily into his arms and around his shoulders.

"Its all right." They purred.

"Its all right."

"We're here now." They murmured gently into his ears.

"Tom-Tom, Tommy-Cat." Gasped Iruka. Surprise and fear and joy and pain, ran fleetingly over his bruised countenance.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you there? Is it really you?" A shaking hand reached into the darkness grasping for Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi sank down on the ground and hugged Iruka tightly to his chest. "Iruka Iruka Iruka." He chanted, voice breaking with his emotions, choked and fervent. He rocked Iruka in his arms. The Cats stood close by letting Kakashi takeover the comforting for the moment.

Team7 gathered around their two Senseis. Sasuke cleared his throat then gestured meaningfully to his teammates. "Keep an eye out."

The Dogs fanned out and took up guard point, seeking for danger, searching out any sign of enemy chakra. The kids took up positions like wise between every two or three dogs, all on alert, all with kunai and fangs bared to the approaching enemy.

Kakashi tried to comfort Iruka as best as he could. Iruka was so frightened.

Iruka whimpered. Begging, clinging to Kakashi's hands. "Is this... is this real? Are you real?"

"You're safe, Ruka-koi. You're safe. This is real. Your Kakashi is here. I'm real. I'm here now." Whispered Kakashi, soothingly continuing to hold Iruka tightly and rock him in his arms.

"this can't be real. I prayed and prayed. But this can't be real."

"It is, Ru-ru, it is real. I'm right here, love. So are Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura and Tom-Tom and Tommy-cat and Kodachi and Pakkun, bull and the rest of the pack. We're all here. All us here to rescue you. You're going home Ru-ru. You're going to go home and be safe. I promise. The scum that blinded you are dead and I will personally take care of that Mizuki-creep."

Iruka kept shaking in Kakashi's arms. He kept denying that this could be real but as swift as he was to deny his reality he wasn't about to let go of Kakashi.

"I'm here. I'm here. My Ru-Ru, please believe me. I'm right here."

"We're all here Sensei! Datteybayou!" cried out Naruto.

"That definitely sounds real, like something Naruto would say. But what if this is a genjutsu." Muttered Iruka. "what if it's a lie my senses are telling me because Zuki-sama is playing with me again?"

Kakashi broke the collar around Iruka's neck.

"You know what to do to break a genjutsu Iruka-sensei." Said Kakashi in his gentle voice.

Iruka took a shaky breathe and gripped reality as tightly as he could then did the signs needed and said with as much firmness as he could muster. "Kei"

Nothing seemed to happen.

Iruka did it again. "Kei."

"Kei" he hissed. "Kei."

Kakashi's hands were still in his own. Tom-Tom and Tommy-cat were purring at his knees, the dogs were still in the yard making noises to let Iruka know they were still there. Tears once more leaked out of Iruka's eyes.

"Kashi. My kashi. Oh my Gods. You're real. This is real." Gasped Iruka, snot choking him, joy birthed and took flight in his breast. "This is real."

"this is real." His smile was huge through his tears.

"Yes, my Ruka-chan, this is real. I'm real. We're here to rescue you. Now let's go home." Insisted Kakashi gently but firmly.

* * *

A little later.

Iruka served them what had been cooking on the open fire in the cottage. "Mizuki is dangerous. He can do genjutsu as well as Kurenai, perhaps even better. He was also apprenticed in T&I. He's very dangerous, Naruto, Sasuke, promise me you will let Kakashi handle him."

The boys'grunted.

Iruka gave them a stern look. They promised him they would let Kakashi handle him.

"He comes home in the evenings usually." Said Iruka.

"Good, then we'll go ahead and get the ambush started." Smiled Kakashi.

The trap was sprung however just as Iruka had described the T&I Chunin was not an easy mark. He gave a good fight, a hard battle. But Mizuki unlike Kakashi was alone and did not have a team or ninja summons on his side to help in the fight for his life.

The kids were mostly spectators. Standing guard over Iruka trying ot keep the worried Chunin Sensei from interfering. Iruka half begged Kakashi to give Mizuki mercy but he knew in his heart just as his students knew to give Mizuki mercy was just asking for yet another situation to grow and crop up like this one did in the future and perhaps next time Iruka would not be so lucky. He could have just as easily become a dead possession and still be in Mizuki's keeping.

Mizuki fell to his knees, Chakra deserting him, life slowly ebbing flowing away from him. He looked at Iruka and smiled. Then looked up into Kakashi's eyes and smirked.

"He's mine. He was mine first and he will always be mine, mine forever. No matter how long he stays with you. He will always have my mark on him. My Love carved into him into his very soul. I'll be watching you from Hell CopyCat Kakashi." Hissed the dying Mizuki. Cough hack, blood spilled out from his mouth and life at last deserted Mizuki.

Kakashi looked on Iruka with concern, noting the tears in his beloved's eyes and flowing down his cheeks.

Iruka covered his eyes and sobbed some more. "How could love turn so twisted?" he asked. "How?"

Kakashi shook his head unable to answer his devastated lover.

At last finding words but not the right ones to comfort Iruka Kakashi insisted. "Let's go home."

**

* * *

**

TBC

* * *

Not as long as I had hoped it to be but still I think this chapter was a satisfying one, I hope. :D

One Last Chapter to Go and then it is at long last the end! Bwahahaha! ;D

Please review.


	10. The End

**Stuck in the Darkness**

Written by: Jazzy

Pairing(s): Iruka/Kakashi and Naruto/Sasuke

_**Warnings: YAOI, Slash, M/M Coupling, Perversion Alert!**_

Rating: Mature

Sequel: No

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

After the Rescue

Three years ago was a very different Christmas from today. Iruka had been too traumatized to be around civilians or young shinobi let alone close friends who were there to support him and had worried for him during the kidnapping event.

Three years of therapy. Three years of resolve and constant love and support from Kakashi, their summons, their friends and family had helped Iruka to overcome the terror he'd lived through at the hands of his crazy obsessed stalker ex-friend and traitor to Konoha.

Iruka still had bad moments but over the years with patience and constant love and care as well as a code system to sooth away the moments of unclear thoughts and post traumatic stress flash backs, Iruka had pulled through. He was still seeing Ibiki and the civilian shrink once a month but he was for the most part healed and this Christmas was going to be a great one.

Iruka was in his neko form so that he could fully appreciate the glamour and beauty of this white and magical Christmas. Kakashi held Iruka close and buried his nose deep into the long hair and fluffy ears, smelling the scent of pine and woods and maple. Iruka smelled so yummy as a neko.

Friends were dipping into the spiked eggnog, presents were piled under the gigantic tree. That tree which sparkled with tinsil and shiny ornaments and hand crafted ornaments and Christmas tree lights.

Naruto and Sasuke were bundled in a shared blanket sipping at peppermint stick decorated hot cocoa, probably also spiked with some rum. Their cheeks were flushed and they gazed into each other's eyes barely noticing the world around them.

Guy Sensei and mini-guy, Rock Lee were dressed like little Santa elves while Lady Tsunade was dressed as a naughty version of a Ms Santa Clause. Shizune was dressed in a less sexy outfit but still a cutie with her big pig TonTon dressed as a reindeer and Kakashi's dogs likewise dressed up.

The evening passed with fun and good cheer. A mile stone in their lives and a major celebration to have Iruka back to his sane self and back in the academy to teach young ninja wannabes. This was a wonderful new year to come and everyone was looking forward to it.

Short but sweet. Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year

The END.


End file.
